Snow Rin and the Seven Outcasts
by Storylady35
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a young princess, with hair as black as ebony and lips as red as blood. She was loved by all she met, including her stepmother, the queen. One day, while playing out in the snow, the princess met a young man that would be revealed as the man her father intended for her to marry. Mirrors and magic on every turn, how can one so fair find the one she loves
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time there was a beautiful kingdom called Granundia. The people there were happy, with love and joy and song at all times of the day or night. The land never suffered, it was fertile and lush with life. Trade was strong with the neighbouring countries and many of their products were sort after across the lands.

The kingdom was ruled by a wise, strong and brave king and his gentle, loving queen while someday they would be joined by their smart, fun loving daughter.

The three ruled with the same joy and happiness that their people enjoyed. Everyone was happy to live under their gaze and protection.

However, as happy as fate had made them, the kingdom had to pay the price one day. The queen became ill and, despite everyone's hopes and prayers, she passed away in her sleep, with her family and friends around her.

The kingdom mourned her passing for several months and it was several years before the king sort a new wife, looking for someone who was as kind as his first wife. The woman he found was not only kind to him and his people but also kind to his daughter, willing to help her change from a child to a young adult and prepare for her future.

The years passed and the princess began to take her roles more seriously, taking a more active position in her royal way of life.

Her father, the king, was so proud of the young girl and often told her so, while his new wife was equally proud of her.

Yet fate decreed that Granundia still had to pay for their happiness.

One day, while out on a family ride, the King's horse spooked suddenly and he fell from his steed in a pure accident. His wounds were painless but fatal, leaving the kingdom to morn and the two women alone in the world.

The princess found comfort with her stepmother and for a few weeks, the woman allowed the girl to grieve but then duty tore the two apart. The queen took full command of the kingdom, dealing with disputes and troubles in the lands while the princess was free to play with her two ladies in waiting, the sisters, Demon and Angel.

Her Royal Highness, Queen Naloria Fay was as beautiful as the land she ruled, her hair fine in tight ringlets, cherry red in colour that she often had held back off her head with her crown, her droopy brown eyes that looked like two acorns and she was often seen in gold and yellow clothes to match her fair compaction.

Her stepdaughter, her royal highness, Princess Rin Moren had grown up with the beauty of her mother and the wisdom of her father, her long black hair often tied back in a plait while her brown eyes sparkled with happiness and intelligence. She was as carefree as the wind and she loved to run around in the palace gardens with her ladies in waiting or sit in her room reading.

The two women ate together every night, talking quietly about the kingdom and life. One night, they were talking about Rin's birthday as it approached.

Naloria smiled as they planned a grand ball to welcome the princess into her adulthood, joking about who to invite and who to not. Rin twitched her head to the side when she noticed the Queen was striking off almost any unmarried young man or possible suitor.

"I'll be of age stepmother. It… it will be expected of me to marry soon."

The queen looked up softly from her food. "Rin, take an older woman's advice… do not rush into marriage." She chuckled then sighed. "I was lucky with your father." Her eyes drifted to the portrait hanging over the fireplace of the king, painted with him in full noble pose, with a gentle smile on his face as he looked down on those in the room. Naloria sighed softly and lifted her glass to the picture. "I loved him, he was a good man and I miss him…." She moved her glass to Rin, lifting it a little more. "As I know you do."

Rin lifted her own glass and smiled softly. "I miss him, but at least I have you."

"And I you Rin. And I you."

.

.

.

**A/N: Well everyone, I hope you like this new story of mine. I'm not going to tell you what it's based around, see if you can guess. (Those who know, no telling *Evil glare* I'm serious)**

**Anyway, hope you like it and enjoy! Read and Review! **


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning your highness."

"Good morning your highness."

Rin yawned and stretched as she sat up in bed, looking over at Angel as she opened the curtains and Demon as she brought over her breakfast. "Good morning."

"Sleep well Rin?"

"Very. Yourselves?"

"Very." Demon smiled and flicked her black wild hair out of her eyes again, cursing under her breath.

Rin shook her head and chuckled. "Demon, I keep telling you to get your hair cut. It's far too wild and… messy."

Demon put on a playful pout, stroking her hip length hair as she pulled it over one shoulder. "No way… I love my hair long. I just… need to sort it out."

"I keep threatening to take a pair of scissors to it." Angel laughed.

Rin smiled at the woman, her dark purple eyes, almost amethyst in colour, were shockingly bright on her simple face. Of the two sisters, Demon was by far the more aggressive, making her more of a bodyguard for the princess than Angel. Like always, she was wearing a purple dress so the colour matched her eyes but today it had silver trimmings and was tight to her body, complimenting her appearance perfectly, as it always did.

Angel was over by the wardrobe, picking out a dress for the day. "What do you want to do today Princess?"

"I… I was thinking we'd go play in the garden."

"No shoes, got it."

"Oh no Angel, you know the queen gets angry when she catches Rin without shoes."

Rin jumped on the older adult sister, grabbing her from behind. "Fine, I'll wear shoes but you'll just be picking them up."

The younger sister grinned. "Yeah, let's go play 'hide the shoes' again."

Demon held up her hands. "Oh no, it took me three hours last time!"

Rin and Angel giggled and the princess went over to the younger sister, looking over the dresses with her. For sisters, Angel and Demon were near opposites in appearance. Then again, their names were opposites as well.

Angel had emerald green eyes and blonde, pin straight hair with strange red highlights in it. It only came to her shoulders but her dresses always worked with her natural beauty. Like her sister, she wore colours that matched her eyes.

The three had been best friends for years and they did everything together. While Demon was physically strong and better for fun and games, Angel was the smarter, more suited for games of the mind and books. Rin was a mix of the two so they made a perfect team.

Once ready for the day, the group went off to the gardens, walking for a while then sitting by the pond, dabbling their feet in the water and gossiping until they fell silent.

The princess just smiled and leant on the elder sister's shoulder. "I'm so glad I have you guys."

"We're glad you have us too."

"Yeah, or we'd be out of a job."

Rin giggled a little then hugged them both. "Don't worry, you two are going to be by my side for the rest of my life!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thanks Angel and Demon xXxheart for allowing me to make them into charactors for this story. Hope you like your roles!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Rin dear, how is your needlework coming?"

"Very well, I've managed to complete one of the roses."

"That's very good. I hope I can see it."

"Soon, stepmother." Rin lowered her head into her book again and read mindless for a while, then lifted her head and looked out of the window. "Stepmother…"

"Yes, Rin?"

The princess stared outside for a while then looked over at her as she sat by the fire. "Do you think I'll ever fall in love?"

The queen looked up, taking off her thin frame glasses and putting them on the side with her book. "What do you mean? Of course you will. And you will live very happily with him."

"How? I don't… know anyone." She stood from her chair and went to the window. "I never meet people, I'm always in the palace and… when we host a party, all the men are old or married or both." The blue of her dress swished as she turned back around, the eyes of all the people in the room watching her, Angel and Demon being by the side of the room playing cards. "How can I fall in love… and marry if I never meet anyone?" She looked a little closer to the queen. "Naloria… you **do** want me to marry… don't you?"

The queen sat, stone like for a moment then stood and walked over, holding the young girl by the shoulders. "Rin, I do want you to marry. But you are only sixteen. Wait a little longer, get use to your position as Princess _then_… when you are ready; we will begin looking for a husband for you."

"But stepmother, I'm becoming a joke to the other royalty. All most all of the neighbouring princesses my age are married. Soon there won't be anyone left for me to marry."

The queen giggled, covering her mouth as she did. "Oh Rin, is _that_ what you are worried about? That no one will _want_ to marry you?"

"Not… _want_ to… _able_ to. Many princes will be married before I can…" she cut off, unsure of the next words.

"Rin, you are still young and have the mind of a growing child. There are many royals out there who still wait for the right woman. You will be the one for someone." She held the girl's cheek, leaning over and kissing her forehead gently. "Just wait."

"Yes stepmother. I'm sorry for doubting your wisdom."

Naloria smiled and nodded then turned away, going back to her seat and returning to her book, the two ladies in waiting going back to their game while Rin stood and looked out the window as white flakes of snow began to drift across the glass. She sighed under her breath as they fell and she wondered who her future husband could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Rin laughed as she bent down in the snow, scooping a handful up and patting it together. "Demon… come out come out wherever you are."

She heard a female giggled and turned, throwing the snow in the direction. It landed with a stiff thud on a tree but then she ran to a tree herself, hiding as another snowball was returned towards her.

She made two balls and looked for the sisters, licking her lips in excitement. She heard movement to the side in the snow and jumped out, throwing her handful towards it. There was a sharp 'Oww'. Rin laughed as Angel brushed the snow off her hair but soon found herself shivering as Demon threw one from behind, the snow trickling down her back under her cloak and dress. "Oi Demon! No back shots remember!"

The woman laughed. "Sorry, but you left yourself open!"

The Princess formed a snowball and threw it, catching the woman on the back as she dove for cover, then turned and went to find somewhere new to hide. She ran for a while, panting from exhaustion and from her thick fur coat she was wearing. Hiding behind a tree, she looked back, watching for movement, making a snowball in her gloved hands. Something moved to the side and she threw the snowball.

Gasping loudly, she covered her mouth. "Oh, I am so sorry sir." She ran over as the man brushed the remains of the snowball that had hit his shoulder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. I heard you playing here. I came over to ask for your help."

"Of course sir, in…. Duck!"

The man ducked just in time as a snowball flew over his head, Angel giggling as she hid behind a tree.

Rin looked back and panted for a moment then looked at the man. "Sorry sir, my friends are a little excitable."

He knelt in the snow for a moment, his eyes narrow and tight on the forest. "Well, I think you need some back up."

She smiled at him as she saw him scoop up some snow, sculpting it in his hands. She did the same and she charged off with the stranger, throwing the snow at the two sisters. After the first shot, they leant on two trees, panting from exhaustion. The man looked at her and gave a small strange nod. "I'm Sesshomaru by the way."

"I'm Rin."

"And _they_ are?"

"Angel and Demon, my ladies in waiting."

"Ladies in waiting?" His golden eyes narrowed on her. "_Who_ are you again?"

She opened her mouth but a sound came from the trees. "Princess!"

The two sisters ran over, the blonde grabbing the woman while the black haired one pulled a small knife from her waist, holding it towards the man. "You stay away from her."

"Demon… he was just playing with me. It's alright."

The woman looked at the princess then at the man, lowering the blade. He was dressed as a noble, even if he was unarmed, didn't have a coat of any kind and his hands were bare. Her amethyst eyes lowered as she bowed her head in respect. "My apologies, I'm not meant to leave the princess unguarded."

The man looked at her then at the youngest of the trio. "You are the princess of this land?"

Rin bowed her head a little. "I am the Princess, Rin Moren."

Angel shivered suddenly. "Sir, since you are not a threat, how about we go inside for a hot drink? My fingers are going to fall off."

The two others laughed and Sesshomaru gave a small smile. "I would be delighted."

As they began to trudge back in the snow, the princess looked up at the man, his long smooth silver hair flowing to his shoulders. "My apologies sir, you said you needed help?"

"I was trying to find the palace. I've gotten lost in the snow."

"Well I can help you sir, we're almost there now."

The group fell into silence as forest parted around them and the palace came into sight, a large stone building with most of the wall covered in large glass windows with white frames, a bright contrast to the red bricks of the building and the dark brown doors.

The grounds around the building covered white from the snow but shaped so well that a beautiful garden was clearly underneath with a large frozen fountain was the middle.

The group walked up to the main entrance where some servants in black dresses were waiting for them, taking their coats and gloves and the group began up a staircase to find somewhere warm, the man looking around the dark wooden stairway and paintings around it very carefully.

"Rin?" The sweet voice sighed as a woman began down the stairs, stopping the group on a landing. "Rin, where have you been?"

"I was out in the snow, stepmother."

The queen continued down to the landing, dressed in an orange long skirted dress with a tight corset that pushed her breast upwards. "You could have caught a cold! You shouldn't be…." Her mouth dropped a little at the sight of the man behind them. She caught herself and held her hands over her stomach, straightening her back. "Who are you sir?"

The stranger bowed his head a little. "I am Prince Sesshomaru of Eulanul."

The queen blinked and Rin turned to face him properly. "You're a prince?"

"Yes."

The queen flinched. "We were not expecting a visitor, your highness."

The prince frowned slightly. "We did send a messenger over three weeks ago. However it is possible he met the same fate as many of my men on the way here." He lifted his head. "Your highness, you appear to have a gang of robbers on the far south of your kingdom. Many of my escort were killed or wounded in their attack. They are being tended at a nunnery at the border."

Queen Naloria blinked. "A nunnery to the south? That would probably be the nuns of Saint Angela Merici. Your men are in good hands."

"Stepmother, we should see to this at once." Rin lowered her head as she thought. "I would recommend we send a patrol of guards to the villages in the south, see if they can't deal with these villains or at least send them away."

"Yes, yes Rin you are quite correct." Naloria looked over the grand staircase for a moment. "But this is not the place to talk of such things. Please, come with me to my study, Lord Sesshomaru. Rin, you look half soaked and half frozen, go and change and have something warm to drink."

"Very well, Stepmother." Rin said with a curtsy, Angel and Demon following her example. The princess gave the prince a shy smile then went off to her rooms to change.

As Angel got out a new dress and Rin changed, Demon smiled. "He is certainly very handsome."

"I wonder why he's here."

Rin shrugged as she changed. "Probably something to do with trade. Eulanul and Granundia have always had very strong trade."

"I wonder how long he'll be staying." Angel said, fanning her face with her hand. "Just thinking about seeing that face every day… I don't think I could cope."

"Angel, he's a prince."

"A girl can dream."

"Perhaps Rin should be the one to spend time with him."

Rin turned her head to the side as Angel tied up her corset. "What do you… mean?"

Demon shrugged a shoulder lightly. "Well, weren't you saying just a few weeks ago that you don't meet anyone new? And the two of you appeared to get along very well already."

Before Rin had chance to say anything, there was a knock at the door. Demon opened it and spoke for a moment with someone outside then closed the door, looking at the princess. "The queen is requesting our company. She is in her study."

"Angel?"

"Just a little… there."

Changed into a long green dress with brown fur trim on the corset to keep her warm, Rin smiled and ran across the room and out the door. "Let's go ladies."

The two smiled and ran after her, slowing down before the study and entering. The queen was standing by the window with her hand to her lips, looking out while the prince was over by the fire with a glass in his hands, drinking slowly and carefully.

Rin gave a curtsey as she entered. "Stepmother."

The queen turned back slightly. "Angel, Demon, leave us."

The two sisters exchanged a look before stepping out of the room, closing the door and pressing their ears against the wood.

Inside, Rin blinked, confused. "What is it, stepmother?"

"Lord Sesshomaru?"

Lord Sesshomaru stood slowly and walked over to her, a head taller than her and as pale as the snow outside. "Princess, it was long ago decided by your father and mine that you and I would marry, joining our countries in a treaty that would secure both in case of invasion."

The queen gave a small whimper and covered her mouth again. "I swear, I had no idea your father had done this Rin."

Rin blinked as she looked up at the man. "An… arranged marriage?"

"Yes. However it is customary that we spend some time together so we get to know each other."

"Really?"

"Yes Princess. So I have come to meet you. You see, it is in your power, and your right, to refuse the marriage if you do not find me suitable… as it is mine to refuse you as well."

Rin blinked. "So… if I wish… I could break the…" a blush rose to her cheeks. "The engagement?" She whispered.

"Yes, princess."

"So you might not marry her?" The queen gasped, held her heart a little. "Oh, my lord, you wouldn't want her as your wife." She waved a manicured hand at the younger woman. "She spends all her time in the library, day dreaming with books."

"In fact, your highness, I quite enjoy a good book myself." He looked over at the other woman. "What is your favourite kind of book Princess?"

"I… I quite like historic books… and books about mythology."

The man smiled a little and nodded. "I am not really one for mythology but historic books are interest to me as well."

The queen walked over quickly to them, standing beside the princess and holding her shoulders. "Well, she's always running off into the gardens. I seriously doubt you would want a wife who is so…"

"With all due respect your highness, it is the princess's choice, not yours."

The queen took a step backwards and Rin lowered her head. "I… I need to think about it."

"Princess, you have all the time you desire." He looked over at the queen. "I had intended to stay longer, your highness, however with my men injured, and as you are not prepared for my company, I will return to my lands."

"Your highness, please, have dinner with us and stay here tonight and head back tomorrow."

"With your permission, I will do so." His eyes turned back to the princess as she twiddled with the hem of her sleeve. Slowly he reached out and took hold of her hand, lifting it to his lips and gently kissing the back. "Your highness."

Rin blushed even deeper and pulled her hand from his grip suddenly, stepping back and hurrying outside. The prince watched her go, his face blank, but the queen put a hand on his shoulder. "Sire, she is still young and inexperienced around men of such… _authority_ as yourself."

The prince said nothing, just looked out the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin rubbed her forehead again as Demon refilled a cup. "_Then_ what did he say?"

"That… that it is in my power to break off the… the…"

Angel rolled her hand for a moment. "The engagement?"

"Yeah, the… engagement."

"So then what?"

"He said he wants to get to know me. But I… I don't know."

"Do you like him?"

"I don't know him."

Demon sighed deeply, holding out a cup of tea. "I think that is the idea of_ 'getting to know each other_' is so you _can_ know him. To see if you _do_ like him."

Rin dropped her head as she took a sip of tea then lowered the cup, covering her mouth. "HOT!"

The two sisters rolled their eyes in a 'durr' moment. "Princess, how long is he staying?"

"He… he said he was going to stay a while but since we're unprepared and as his men are hurt, he's going home tomorrow."

"Well then, there is still time."

"Yes. Angel is right. There is time for us to think, Rin. And I'm sure the queen will be willing to help you."

Rin blinked and looked over at the sister. "I don't know about that… she… she appeared upset by the news. And she tried to say I wouldn't be a good wife."

"Really?"

"Why would she do that?"

"I don't know."

Angel exchanged a cool look with her sister, her face soft with a question. The elder nodded, agreeing with the silent assessment, but then went back to helping the princess get over the shock and prepare her for dinner.

That night, as everyone in the palace slept, Angel paced across their room, her head lowered as she thought. Her sister was by the window, sitting by the side looking up at the stars, tracing the patterns in them on the glass.

"We have to do something."

"I know."

"We promised Rin's mother that we would look after her."

"It was her last wish… before releasing us." Demon sighed, lowering her head. "She was the kindest mistress we ever had… we have to keep our word."

Angel smiled as she sat on the side of her bed. "Rin reminds me so much of her."

"She is almost the spitting image." The elder looked away from her. "But what do you think about this whole marriage business? The king must have made the deal after our lady's death… I have no memory of it being mentioned before."

The younger sister thought for a moment then went over to a small chest by the side of the room, pulling her dress up so she could kneel by its side, waving her hand over the lock which clicked loudly. She smiled as she opened the lid and reached inside, pulling out a silver hand mirror with a round plate of reflective glass in the middle. It was beautiful, the edge framed with hundreds of tiny butterflies and the handle a twist of roses. The sister held it before her and looked at her own refection. "Show me the heart of Sesshomaru Taisho, Prince of Eulanul."

Demon remained sat by the window, looking at the sister as if what she was doing was completely normal. After a while she shrugged. "So? What do you see?"

"He's very closed." Angel muttered, still looking into the glass. "He doesn't let people get close to him easily but he is very pure hearted and incredibly brave." She stared at the glass for a moment, running a finger over the glass. "I think he'd be a good man for Rin. He even plays the piano."

"Really?"

Angel frowned, lowering the mirror suddenly. "Do not doubt my sight sister. I saw it myself."

Demon smiled, standing and walking over to her, holding her shoulder. "I never doubt you sister."

"But what about the queen? Why was she trying to stop them? He clearly will be a good man for her."

"Well, that is my speciality." The ebony haired woman walked over to the same chest on the floor, closing the lid and waving her hand over the lock before opening it again, reaching inside and pulling out another mirror. This one was gold and decorated with spiders while the handle was shaped like a snake, wrapped around it.

She too held it before her. "Show me the heart of the queen."

Angel gasped suddenly. "Careful!" she screamed, knocking the mirror out of her hand. "Demon, you said 'the queen'. How many queens are there in the world? You would have been flooded!"

The elder sister looked scared for a moment then sighed. "Thank you sister. I was stupid."

Angel knelt and picked up the gold mirror. "It's alright, just be careful."

Demon nodded, taking the mirror back and holding it out again. "Show me the heart of Naloria Fay, Queen of Granundia." She stared into the mirror for a while, her eyes narrowing in frustration as she ran her finger over the glass. "That's odd."

"What is it?"

"I don't see anything."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Nothing at all. Just… just her name."

"True or given?"

"Given."

"That means there is no darkness in her heart."

Demon frowned a little more. "Everyone has some darkness in them, sister, even you and I."

Smiling at the idea, Angel lifted her own mirror. "Show me the heart of Naloria Fay, Queen of Granundia." It wasn't long before her eyes frowned as well. "What? I… I can only see her name as well!"

Demon sat with the mirror on her lap. "Have… have we tried this before?"

"Yes, remember? When the king chose her as his wife? We looked to see if she would be good to Rin."

"Oh yes, I remember now. She was pure and good."

"Maybe too pure. Something is wrong here, Angel. No one has ever blocked us before." The amethyst of her eyes grew deeper. "We need to find out what is going on here."

Angel nodded. "And if need be, protect Rin."


	6. Chapter 6

Princess Rin lowered her head to her book again. Being with the prince was so difficult. He just sat there, silent and still, looking down at his book.

She tried not to sigh. The whole situation was unnerving. This was the third time Prince Sesshomaru had come to the palace and each time it was harder to break the silence.

Angel and Demon were sat in the corner playing chess when they looked at each other again. Angel gave a small smile then stood, walking across the room to the piano, lifting the lid on the keys, blowing softly across them. The keys burst into life on their own, Angel pretending to play while Demon stood and crossed the room to Rin, grabbing her hand and pulling her up, laughing.

Shocked by the change of sounds, Rin stood and began to dance, unease for a moment but her friend soon sent that away. They danced for a while, the music fast and light when Demon suddenly grabbed another hand and pulled them into the dance, forcing the two together.

Happy and comfortable, Rin didn't even care as a man began to dance around the room with her, the two sisters sitting next to each other and whispering as the others slowed a little and just looked at each other. She lowered her eyes. "My lord."

"Princess."

The princess broke away from him, stopping the dance and a second later, the music stopped. She stared at the hem of her dress for several minutes.

"You don't have to be nervous around me, Princess."

"I… I'm not nervous."

"Your voice says you are." Carefully, he reached out and lifted her chin so her eyes met his. "Princess, I enjoy your company. Those few times when you speak to me… you seem… happy with me."

She lowered her eyes. "I… I am… _comfortable_… with you." She muttered under her breath, fiddling with the sleeve again. "But… I still feel like you are a stranger."

"We hardly talk. But perhaps that is my fault as well. I spend a week here then return home and most of my time is spent with the queen, dealing with matters of state." He lowered his head a little and twitched a shoulder. "Perhaps I should stay longer. A month at a time instead of a week."

"I wouldn't want to get in the way of your duties."

"I'm meant to be here to know more about you. Yet I know nothing but you are a great dancer and love to read." He sighed a little. "I will return home and make arrangements with my father. When I return, I will stay for a few weeks and give you my full attention."

The princess blinked, lifting her eyes to him. "You… you mean it?"

"You are my betrothed, Princess. Although I do not know you as well as I would like… I already feel that you would be a suitable wife for me." He looked away. "But I would like to know you more before making a full decision."

Angel looked disgusted at her sister and jerked her thumb towards the man. Her sister rolled her eyes but nodded, waving her hand quickly towards the man.

"What I mean to say is I want to and would like to spend more time with you." He blinked and looked a little confused.

Rin swallowed. "I… I… I would…"

Angel waved her hand this time.

"I would like that too." Rin blinked as well but the prince smiled a little.

"Then we shall, when I return."

Angel grinned and looked at her sister who grinned back, leaning on her shoulder to whisper. "Why can't humans ever say what they want?"

"I know, they always need us to say what's on their minds."

The two smiled and looked over at the young couple. Angel leant towards Demon again. "They look so cute together."

Demon moved her eyes to them. Standing right next to each other, the prince stood a head taller than their lady, dressed in red and brown while the princess wore green and blue… the way his silver hair contrasting her black, the pale of his skin against the tan of hers… the way they stood, stiff and cold, face to face… Demon had to fight the urge to run over and push the princess in the back to make them connect.

"They _do_ look cute."


	7. Chapter 7

"Rin?" The queen carefully asked, walking over to the young girl. "Where are you going?"

"Sesshomaru asked if I would show him around the gardens stepmother."

The woman pouted a little. "But you were going to show me your needlework."

"Maybe later?" She smiled and hurried off, leaving the woman alone. Naloria sighed deeply then went off on her way in the silence of the palace.

From a doorway, Angel frowned then stepped out into the queen, bumping deliberately into her. The queen gasped as she stumbled backwards then held her hand. "Oww! You stupid girl! Be careful!"

Angel lowered her head, eyes wide in shock and embarrassment. "Oh, I am _so_ sorry your highness, my mind was elsewhere." She gasped. "You're bleeding!"

The queen looked at her hand as a small line of blood ran down her finger. "Oh how did that happen?"

"Please, allow me." The blonde said, pulling out a handkerchief and wiping the blood away. "There. It's only a little cut."

"Thank you, Angel. You are a good girl. I'm sorry for shouting at you."

"I deserved it my lady. If you will excuse me, I should return to the princess."

The queen bowed her head then went off on her way while Angel looked at the blood on her handkerchief, carefully putting it in her sleeve.

Outside, Demon bent down by some flowers, smelling them but her eyes were on the Prince as he escorted the Princess. She smiled a little at how uncomfortable the Prince clearly was. "I think he needs a nudge." She whispered to the flowers.

Suddenly a flock of birds flew out of the trees over the two of them, causing Rin to jump backwards in surprise, bumping into the prince who tensed a little, then put a hand on her shoulder, talking to her to calm her down.

After that he became more at ease and spoke a little more.

Demon shook her head as she stood up right and looked to her sister as she walked over. "Did you get it?"

Angel nodded then looked over at the couple. "He looks different."

"Just needed an excuse to hold her."

"And you gave him one, I'm guessing?" She accused the elder.

Demon shrugged a little. "No harm done."

Angel stood for a moment then her smile fell. "I think we need to keep an eye on the queen. Something is different about her."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. But have you seen her recently?"

"Yes, she's really pale. I thought she was just getting ill."

"Let's just keep an eye on her." Angel sighed then began to walk down the path. "Come on, we better stay close to Rin."


	8. Chapter 8

Rin smiled as she moved her knight across the board then lowered her hand, still smiling.

Across from her the queen blinked then moved her bishop. "Checkmate Rin."

Blinking quickly, Rin lost her smile and looked a little dazed. "Oh."

"You weren't paying attention." Her stepmother informed her before beginning to reset the board. "You seem to have your mind somewhere else, dear."

"Do I?"

"You constantly walk around in a daze, you've been off your food and you just are not concentrating anymore." She stopped and leant on the table. "What's wrong? You know you can talk to me."

Rin lowered her head, blushing. "I… I don't mean to Stepmother. I'm sorry."

"Tell me what's wrong. Maybe I can help."

The princess blushed a little deeper. When she spoke again, it was hushed and soft. "It… it's Sesshomaru."

The queen blinked in surprise. "Sesshomaru?"

"I… I can't stop thinking about him."

"Really?"

She nodded, her whole face red.

The queen leant back in her chair. "Why haven't you told me before dear? You know you can tell me anything."

"I… I didn't know how. I don't… I don't know if he feels the same about me."

"I see."

"I… I really like spending time with him… he's so kind."

"Kindness isn't really something I would recommend you look for in a husband Rin. You should look for support and bravery."

"But he has both of those."

The queen lowered her eyes to the game, moving the pieces back to their starting points. "I see."

"Stepmother?"

"I… I want you to be happy Rin. I guess… I guess I'm a little scared." Her eyes lifted. "If you marry… I'll be alone."

Rin smiled wide and softly. "You'll never be alone. I'll be close."

"I guess you will." She said with a hollow smile.

Across the room, Demon pressed her pen to her lips, watching the queen then going back to her writing.

A few days later, a messenger asked the Princess to join the Prince out at the front of the palace yet when she arrived there, she found the prince standing with two white horses and she paled.

"What's wrong Princess?" The prince asked as he stood by his horse, looking over at the princess.

Rin swallowed and moved her eyes to the floor. "I can't."

"Pardon?"

"I… I can't go riding."

"But I've heard you're a brilliant rider."

Princess Rin nodded. "I… I was. But I haven't ridden in years."

The silver haired man walked over to her slowly, looking confused at her small frame. "Why not?"

"You… you probably don't know. My… my father died while we were out riding."

"I hadn't heard."

"It was an accident, the horse's shoe came loose and while jumping, the horse reared up and he fell. I… I haven't been near a horse since."

For a moment he just stood there, looking down at her hair as it hung over her shoulder in a three way plait. "How long ago was this?"

"About… five years."

He sighed gently then reached out to her shoulder, an action he was becoming comfortable with. "Princess, take it from someone who knows; you can't live in fear of the past. You need to move on."

"I… I'm scared."

"I'll be right here in case anything goes wrong." He reached out his hand. "Trust me."

Rin looked at his hand for a moment then timidly put hers in his grip, allowing him to guild her to the horse, a stable hand helping her into the saddle and adjusting herself until she was comfortable, her face pale with fear but the prince soon appeared at her side, nodding in encouragement, then walking out with her following.

In their room above, Angel lifted her hand but Demon grabbed it loosely by the wrist. The younger blonde looked a little hurt but the elder smiled. "This is one time we shouldn't interfere."

Angel blinked in confusion then smiled out the window, watching the two from afar.

Sesshomaru slowed his horse a little so they were walking along side each other, looking over at the Princess. She was still a little pale but as the horse settled and the wind brushed over them, she smiled and settled her fear. Her eyes moved to him and he nodded softly. "Where shall we go?"

"To the market? I think that's as far as I could manage right now."

"Very well." He looked ahead. The ride between the palace and town wasn't very long but it was quite. It didn't take five minutes before the two arrived at the town, the market a hive of activity as people troubled to sell their wares from wheat and seeds to animals and fabrics.

Dismounting, the prince held out his hand to her. "Shall we?"

Rin nodded and climbed down but tripped, squeaking suddenly. Her foot was stuck at an awkward angle in the stirrup, causing her a level of pain. The prince quickly reached out and pulled the metal away from her, freeing her leg and making her trip into him. "Are you alright?"

"Yes." She looked up from his chest and blushed at the proximity. "Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's perfectly alright." He stepped back and held his hand out. "Shall we?"

As the two went off to explore, two other figures peered around a building, two children dressed as peasants, one with black hair and purple eyes, the other with blonde hair and green eyes. They shared a glance at each other then went off to follow them.

They walked for a while, looking over the stalls and talking to people for a few hours before returning to their horses and riding back to the palace. Once at the stable, the princess smiled up at the prince, bowing her head a little. "Thank you. I… I never thought I would ride again." She closed her eyes to the floor. "Thank you for… for convincing me."

"You're welcome, princess." He nodded a little. "Perhaps we could go somewhere else another day."

"I would like that."

"Rin!" The two looked up suddenly to see the Queen hurrying over. "Rin, did… did I just see you riding?"

"Yes my lady!" Rin smiled, grabbing the queen's hand. "I… I can't believe I did it!"

The queen smiled and nodded. "I'm so proud of you. Come, come inside and tell me all about it."


	9. Chapter 9

The queen frowned into the paper in her hands. The matter on it was a trivial dispute over land but she was bothered by something else.

Prince Sesshomaru.

As much as her stepdaughter meant to her, as much as she thought of Rin as her own daughter, she could not deny the way the prince had attracted _her_ attention. And there wasn't that much of an age difference between them… only about ten years and the prince _did_ look old for his age. She closed her eyes and thought about him.

She licked her lips then lifted a mirror off her desk, looking at her refection. She still had her beauty.

"Poor Rin, how can she ever compete with me? Even with her head start."


	10. Chapter 10

Angel stared at her mirror for a while, running a finger around the glass. "This is serious, sister. If we don't find a way around whatever is blocking us from seeing the…" she stopped, looking closer at the mirror. "Oh… oh dear."

"What is it? What do you see?"

Angel blushed a little. "The queen… there is a spark in her all of a sudden."

"What kind of spark?"

"You won't like it."

"Tell me."

The blonde looked up slowly from her mirror. "She's going after Sesshomaru."


	11. Chapter 11

Angel nibbled mindlessly on a bit of cheese and bread, looking over at Rin and Sesshomaru. The five of them, the queen included, had travelled to a smaller manor home for a week but were currently sitting by a lake, the princess and prince sat a little away from the others.

The princess sat, holding herself up and smiling out at the lake, watching the swans gliding gracefully across the water. Sesshomaru was by her side, a book in his hand as he read silently. The peace and softness of the world was so simple and gentle, Rin was beginning to enjoy the air around him. He wasn't as chatty as the few men she knew but when he spoke he spoke with reason and power. She waited for those times when he spoke.

Across the lake, Demon knelt down, picking up some rocks and planning to throw them into the water when she spotted something behind the couple. The queen was walking in the trees around the lake, looking up at one of the trees with a large stick in her hands.

The purple eyed woman frowned, concentrating on what the queen was doing. A big brown wasp's nest was just out of her stick's reach, the insects already buzzing loudly. As the woman watched, the queen managed to hit the nest, angering the insects and sending them into the sky. The queen ran away as hundreds of the animals swarmed into the air. After a moment they began to move towards the couple. Demon's eyes widened as she lifted the rock in her hand, throwing it through the air.

It glided in the air, spinning across the water and into the wasps, a soft light touching some of the wasps. Those the glow touched began to change, their wings becoming bigger and beautiful, their wings wider and their bodies changing into that of several small purple butterflies.

The butterflies continued over to the princess, most of them flying over them but one landed on Rin's head, slowly opening and closing its wings.

The prince saw the creature and blinked, the princess unaware of her new hair accessory. Lowering his book he reached out a hand, touching her hair as he teased the insect onto his finger. His touch made Rin turn around suddenly but she soon saw the butterfly, sitting on his finger, his eyes narrow with concentration. "How did you do that?"

"It was on your hair. It just walked onto my hand."

Rin smiled. "It's beautiful."

The prince looked up at her. "Hold your hand out." As she did, he slowly placed his hand by hers then lifted it, the butterfly walking over to the princess's hand, sitting in the middle, still opening and closing its wings. The two just sat and watched it for a while but soon the wind blew across them and the insect flew off, flapping its wings madly to keep in the air.

As it went into the trees, it glowed again and changed back into the black and yellow wasp, joining the hundreds that were chasing the queen for disturbing their nest.

Across the lake, Demon giggled to herself and touched the body of a butterfly on her hand. "Thank you."

As if to answer, the butterfly lifted off her hand and touched her cheek lightly before flying off into the sky.

"Demon?"

Demon looked over at her sister, smiling slyly. "Yes?"

"Did you call auntie again?"

"She wasn't doing anything."

Angel frowned. "Great. She'll want us to come for tea now."


	12. Chapter 12

The queen's face was still red and sore from the wasp stings when it came to Rin's birthday. A huge party was being held for her, filling the grand hall of the palace. The banquet was the best Rin had ever tasted and the music was so wonderful she felt she could dance all night.

Sesshomaru was there, dressed in his finest and Angel had picked out a dark purple dress for Rin to wear, decorated with flowers and with pearls around the sleeves and top of the corset. Her hair was up above her head, held in place by the silver and diamond crown of a princess.

After dancing none stop for ages, the princess stepped away and went to the side, fanning herself from the exhaustion.

"Rin?"

She turned and smiled over at the man as he walked over, hands behind his back and his head high. Dressed in a white shirt with puffy arms with a red doublet toped in an orange speckled jacket, the crest of his family hanging from a chain around his neck. She bowed her head a little. "Lord Sesshomaru."

He looked at her for a moment then brashly moved closer, leaning over her ear. "Rin, you've lost a shoe again."

She blinked and looked down at her feet as the toes poked out from her skirt. Her eyes widened then bent her knees a little, hiding them. "Where are they? I didn't take them off."

"Come, we'll find you another pair." He put his hand on the base of her back, leaving something on the side as he left the hall with her. Angel and Demon from their places across the room saw them leave and Demon moved quickly to follow while Angel stayed to dance.

Naloria Fay frowned curious as the two left so quickly and so suddenly, walking over to where the prince had put something. It was a small painted box which she opened to reveal a small silver necklace with a pear drop emerald in the middle. Her eyes widened at the sight but then looked over her shoulder, scooping the box into her arms and walking calmly across the hall.

Spinning with her partner, Angel kept an eye on the queen but she soon left down the servants' staircase. The green of her eyes grew but she was stuck in a dance and unable to follow.

By the time she was able to investigate; the queen had come back and put the box where she had found it. And before Angel had chance to look, the princess had returned with the prince.

She hurried over to her sister. "The queen did something."

"What?"

"She took that box of the prince's… then went downstairs… then came back and put it down."

"Why?"

"I have no idea."

The black haired woman frowned then waved her hand in front of her face, staring at the box as the prince subtly picked it up. She flinched suddenly. "It's a dead mouse." She hissed, looking at her sister.

They both looked over at the queen who was sitting across the room, staring at them, a smug grin on her face as she had a cup of tea. The two stared at each other then at Sesshomaru. He was speaking, the box behind his back. "What can we do?"

Angel tried to hold her voice from shouting out. Instead she quickly flicked her hand towards them. The air around the box appeared to change but it stopped, just in time as the prince pulled it out from behind him, holding it out to Rin.

She covered her mouth and took it from him, opening it quickly. The way her face lit up, she was clearly shocked by the sight. But when she looked up, she was smiling. She spoke then leant up to him, kissing him quickly on the cheek then running over to the two.

"Angel, Demon, look at what Sesshomaru just gave me." She held the box lid so they could see. It was a three tier necklace made up of hundreds of pearls, each one perfect as it glistened in the light. "Isn't it beautiful?"

"It is princess."

"Quick, help me out of this one, I want to wear it right now."

The two nodded then helped change her necklace from the gold chain it was to the pearls. She thanked them then ran back across the hall to Sesshomaru, grabbing his hand and making him dance.

Once busy, Demon turned her back on them, leaning over to her sister. "Isn't that the necklace mother gave you for your hundredth birthday?"

"I never wear it and pearls are so perfect for Rin."

Nodding Demon thought for a moment then frowned. "Wait… if you swapped the mouse for the necklace… what did you do with the mouse?"

Angel gave a devilish grin then looked over at the queen as she poured another cup of tea. Demon's eyes widened. "Oh you didn't…." she didn't finish, running across the room and grabbing the cup from the Queen's hands. "Sorry your highness but you _really_ don't want that."

"Demon, what are you doing?"

"Please your majesty." She pulled the cup away and put it on the tray. "I'll get you a fresh one at once."

The queen looked over her then shook her head. "Very well."

"I'll be right back." Holding the tray before her, Demon shot a cold look to Angel who was giggling hysterically across the room.

Meanwhile in the middle of the room, Rin and Sesshomaru were locked in each other, smiling and dancing perfectly together. Suddenly Rin blushed under his stare but the Prince was more confused over how his gift had changed. Then again, Rin liked it and it suited her.

He was still fighting the blush from her kiss on his cheek. He shifted his eyes as she was clearly uncomfortable.


	13. Chapter 13

Angel and Demon sighed as they looked up at the few clouds in the sky. Demon shifted suddenly, rolling her shoulder. "Seriously sister, I am still stiff from last night."

"I am as well." Angel said, rubbing her back. "Well, at least we now know what's going on."

"I never would have seen it coming. The queen… is like _us_." She blinked and lowered her head. "A descendant, I admit, but she has our blood in her."

"I wonder which clan she's from. And who."

"All the same, it explains why our powers won't work on her anymore. The law says we are only allowed to cast one spell on another like ourselves. Looking into her heart all that time ago… we used it up without even realising it."

Angel looked at the sky for a while then turned her head to the side. "Do you ever think back?"

"Back?"

"Back to when we were free." Her eyes moved to the other. "Before that man captured us and locked us in that box."

"I do think about it sister. But then I think of all the good that came of it. We might have been cut off from our kind… and any who contact us risk punishment… even our own family." She lowered her head for a moment then lifted it, looking over at the blonde. "But we have stayed strong and stayed together. That is all that matters. And Rin's mother released us, we can do as we please now."

Angel nodded then lowered her head. "I suppose so."

"Don't dwell in the past… sister?" She said confused as she nodded behind the blonde who turned to see two figures walking towards a rose covered gazebo just across from them. They were arm in arm and the woman looking away with a clear blush, dressed in a pale cream dress while he was wearing blue and red.

The two sisters looked at each other. "We should leave them alone."

"We should."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment longer, their smiles growing. Slowly they lifted their hands and snapped the fingers together. Both vanished.

Over in the gazebo, Rin smiled, touching the soft petals of the roses as she broke away from Sesshomaru's arm. "The roses are so beautiful this time of year. I… I'm glad you asked me to walk today."

"It is beautiful here, Rin."

They stood in the gazebo for a while, the princess picking the dying petals off the roses.

"Rin… do you ever think of the day we met?"

Turning back Rin looked at him but he was busy looking at the sky. "You mean when we had dinner together. I think about it a bit but you've changed since then."

"I was talking about the snow." He turned his head and eyes to her. "Remember? I found you in the forest, playing with Angel and Demon." His eyes turned playfully cold. "You threw a snowball at me."

She gave a playful smile back. "You ducked."

"It was strange but very pleasant to see you so… free spirited and happy, Rin. The next time we met, you were… different. Like you'd changed."

"I… I was being myself the next time we met."

"No, you were yourself when we played in the snow." He stepped over to her steadily, standing right before her as she kept her eyes on his. His face was so soft and gentle, stone like as always, but there was certainly more colour in it than normal.

She turned her head to the side slightly. "My lord?"

"I… I often look back on that day Rin. The day we met. How I wish we could have played longer… without knowing who each of us was."

Rin lowered her eyes and smiled. "It was a… a… good moment."

The prince nodded, one of his hands moving to her shoulder, touching it slightly over the fabric but making her look up at him, his other hand sliding behind her neck, gliding his thumb back and forth over her skin.

He stared into the brown of her eyes for a while, a smile lifting on his lips slightly as his thumb continued to just caress her cheek as her hands reached up and touched his shirt, holding onto him. The prince just continued to stare into her eyes, blinking slowly when he had to.

When Rin shifted suddenly, her legs aching from being still so long, his hand applied pressure, pulling her into his chest, her head pressed into his shoulder, her frame of her dress's skirt uncomfortable as it pushed into him, trying to keep him away but he held her close, his hand still on her neck and continuing to send chills down her skin from the touch.

In his arms, Rin closed her eyes and held his shirt, holding herself into him as he held her. She smiled softly and felt the beat of his heart under her ear.

Above them in the roof, two small creatures looked at each other as they lay on a beam watching the sight. Both were no bigger than a hand and both were female, one with short straight blonde hair, the other long black wavy hair. The blonde waved her hand quickly at the couple and the black haired one shook her head. _We can't. _She mouthed.

_We have to do something!_ The other returned.

The elder bit her lip a little then stood up, two dark purple wings on her back opening and closing silently as she flew into the air and behind Sesshomaru, hovering over his ear. Cupping her mouth she whispered to him. "Kiss her."

He turned his head over his shoulder, his long hair swaying as he did. He looked over the garden and roses but he couldn't see anyone.

His movement broke Rin from his side and she looked at his confused face. "What is it?"

"I… I swear I heard a voice."

The Princess looked over the garden as well then turned back, giggling. "My mother use to say there were fairies in the garden. Maybe you heard one of them?"

He looked back into her eyes. The way she smiled, the glow of her skin and the gentle nature of her being was so sweet to him. He gave her a rare smile then nodded. "Maybe."

"What did it say?"

The smile grew a little. "Why don't I show you?"

And he did.

He leant down to her, cupping her neck and holding her chin as he pushed his lips gently against hers, leaning back a second later. She was blushing and her eyes fluttered open to look at him. Before they were even fully open, he leant down again, a little rougher just to hold her in place. When her hand ran in his hair, he knew she felt the same and broke apart slowly, staring into her eyes as they opened again, dazed and shining. He let out a breath then leant in again.

Meanwhile, the two fairies shook hands proudly then, with one last look at the lovers, took to the sky, their wings glittering in the light.

.

.

.

**A/N: Worked it out yet?**


	14. Chapter 14

Queen Naloria Fay sighed as she looked out of the window at the snow covered garden. Her childish desire for the prince had long passed, seeing that fate had made all her attempts backfire on her. And looking down at her stepdaughter… she almost hated herself for trying to break the two apart.

She rubbed her forearms a little and smiled as they walked past her, arm in arm and laughing together. She shook her head. How could she stop them? They made the whole palace warmer because of them.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Come in."

The door to her chamber opened and a man with thick black hair and dark red eyes walked into the room, wearing a dark blue shirt with a purple jacket and black trousers. The queen smiled softly at him. "Ah, Naraku. I haven't seen you in years."

"My queen." The man bowed his head then walked over to her. "I've come… because I have heard rumours."

"Rumours?"

He sat down by the fire and watched as the queen walked over and sat opposite him. He sat for a moment then grinned. "I've heard stories about the princess and a certain prince."

Naloria smiled and nodded. "Oh yes, we are expecting him to make the engagement official any day soon."

"And…" the man frowned. "You are _alright_ with that?"

"Of course I am." The red haired woman looked to the side of her room, looking at the portrait on the wall. "I know I will never have children… Rin is the closest thing to a daughter I will ever have." She looked over to him. "I only want her to be happy, even if that takes her away from me."

Naraku stared at her for a moment then frowned even more. "Naloria… you do _know_ what will happen if Rin marries?"

The queen blinked, confused by his tone. "What do you mean?"

"If Rin marries Sesshomaru… everything we worked for will be gone."

Her eyes widened in shock. "What do you mean?"

"Naloria… you are only entitled to the throne by marriage." He pointed out the window. "Rin is entitled by blood. If she marries, she will take control of Granundia."

The queen lowered her head as she thought then she shook her head. "Rin would leave with Sesshomaru, she'd live in Eulanul."

"No. Sesshomaru would come _here_ and take over control of the country." He frowned and leant forward. "Naloria… you will be left with _nothing_."

She stared at him, her jaw dropped. "Nothing?"

"Nothing. Only the charity your stepdaughter gives you." Naraku shook his head softly. "But you would have no power."

The queen lowered her head. "What… what can we do?"

"The only thing we can do…" he smiled coldly. "Is get rid of her."

Her face dropped. "_Get… rid of her_? You mean…"

"We kill her."

Naloria swallowed then shook her head. "Never! I can't! I could never harm her!"

"It's her or you."

"I would rather lose my crown than lose Rin!"

The man frowned at her. "After everything we have done… everything I did for you… the sacrifices I made for you!" He stood up suddenly, towering over the queen. "I will not lose because you have gone soft, _daughter_!"

The daughter, who looked at least ten years older than the man, cowered under the sudden strength of him. "Father… I… I…"

"You will use the powers I taught you… and you will destroy that girl."

Looking away from him, the woman shook her head. "I won't hurt Rin."

Her father towered over her for a moment, staring down then reaching into his pocket, pulling out a small pocket watch and twiddling with it. "You don't disobey me daughter. I took the life of a human… I fell from our clan… hundreds of your lifetimes ago… but I still hold my powers." He opened the watch and looked at the small clock inside and his refection in the glass. "Remind my daughter of what happened to her mother when _she_ disobeyed me."

The hands of the watch ticked forward and the queen clapped her hands to her head. "No! No! Stop it! Father, stop it!"

"You will do as I say Naloria, or you will meet the same fate. You will kill the princess Rin. Do I make myself clear?"

The queen nodded several times very quickly. "Yes, yes I'll do as you say! I'm so sorry father!"

He snapped the watch shut. "Good." He took a deep breath as she began to cry. "I will return in two weeks… and I will expect the whole country to be wearing black and mourning the sudden and unexpected death of their princess. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes father."

He grinned coldly then turned where he stood and headed to the door, closing it softly behind him and walking down the staircase to the front door and out, climbing on his waiting black horse and vanishing.

As he rode down the road, a blonde haired woman on the side of the path shivered suddenly, grabbing her heart in pain, her eyes screwed up. She took several sharp breaths to calm herself and battled to remain on her feet. Angel struggled just to breath for a long time before her arm was grabbed by another woman and she was freed of the pain.

Her sister stared at her with clear concern. "What happened?"

Angel took a moment to get her words together. "Re…remember we said the queen was a descendant of one like us?"

"Yes?"

"I think I just saw him. And he's a fallen."

Demon's face fell. "And he did this to you?"

She nodded, still holding her heart. "He is strong and dark sister. I have never felt so sick in my life."

"Did he see you? Does he know you're here?"

"I don't know. He didn't stop so I don't think so."

The elder sister ran a hand back in her wild and unmanageable hair. "We need to find out who he is and how far down his descendants the queen is. If she is too close to him… we could have some serious trouble on our hands."

"I think it would be a good idea if the one of us remain close to Rin for a while. I have a very bad feeling about this."

Demon nodded then reached into her sleeve, pulling out a small silver twig with a tiny leaf hanging on the side. Angel blinked in shock at the sight of it. "You still have a branch!"

"It's the last one. I've been saving it for an emergency." She moved her eyes to the other fairy. "We have to get Rin to eat it. It will protect her from the power of a fallen."

.

.

.

**A/N: MIND BLOWN!** **Naraku is a fallen fairy! And the Queen is his ****_daughter! _****Yikes, I know it blew my brains out! ****_AND I'M THE WRITER!_**


	15. Chapter 15

Rin smiled as she patted her lips. "That was a wonderful cake Demon. I really do love it when you cook."

Demon gave a soft smile but then looked away. "I'm glad Rin."

"Demon? What's wrong?" The princess stood and walked over to her, holding the older woman by the hand. "You and Angel have been acting strangely for the last few days. Has something happened?"

The fairy looked at the young girl then held her cheek. "Oh Rin…" Her smile quivered a little. "You know Angel and I would do anything for you."

Rin blinked then leant into her. "I know."

The woman wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. "Someday Rin, Angel and I, we… we might ask you to do something… that sounds completely mad and impossible… but… but we need you to trust us completely and do as we say." Her hand held the princess's back, hugging her tight. "Promise me. Promise me that you will do what we say. Don't ask questions. Just do as we tell you. Do you promise?"

The girl kept her grip around her shoulders, holding one of her oldest friends close to her chest. "I promise Demon. But…" she leant back, looking into her eyes. "But why? What's going on?"

Stroking a hair off Rin's face, Demon smiled. "We'll tell you when the time's right."

The princess smiled then hugged her tighter, allowing whatever was clutching at her lady's heart to pass. It soon did and Demon returned to herself, laughing about Sesshomaru staying longer than normal and seeming to fluster easily at the moment.

It was no surprise when a messenger arrived at the princess's door, asking for her company in the garden. It was something they did every day when it wasn't raining, to go for a walk in the garden but recently the prince kept stopping at one spot in particular, staying longer each time at the frozen fountain in the middle of the garden.

Today, he actually sat on the side, Rin taking a seat next to him. "Sesshomaru?" She asked at last as he stared off into nothing, his eyes distant but her voice brought him back.

He turned and looked at her, confusion and worry on her face. It made him smile a little. "Rin… just over a year ago… you and I met." He moved his eyes to the snow. "It had snowed then… and I've been waiting for it to return."

"Why?"

He reached down to the ground, holding some in his hand. "I use to think that snow was like my life… cold and lifeless." He closed his hand around the frozen water, most of it falling to the floor. "But when I met you, I discovered it didn't have to be that way. I realised snow could be a way of releasing yourself, to have fun and… make you think of the warmth inside yourself… and the warmth of others." He moved his eyes back to her, shifting so they were face to face. "Rin… I live in the warmth you give me. The snow that once surrounded me… I no longer see as lifeless and cold."

As if to prove his point, he dropped the snow in his hand. Rin just sat there, her face blank and still but she was blushing.

The prince reached out to her hands, holding them in his, the cold of his skin making her flinch a little but she held his hands. He took a moment to take in the warmth and took a deep breath. "Rin, I wish to make our engagement official. I wish to marry you, if you will have me."

Her eyes widened and she blinked, closing her grip around his fingers before smiling softly and sadly. "I'd be honoured Sesshomaru."

The prince let a true smile cross his lips then gripped her hands every harder, digging his nails into her. "Rin, I want to tell you something else; it wouldn't just be duty or for our lands." He squeezed as tight as he could to her. "I am in love with you."

"I love you too."

His smile grew as he reached over to her neck and held it, using it as support as he reached over and kissed her lips gently. When he leant back, he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small ring, staring at it for a while. "This ring has been in my family for generations. I'd be flattered if you would wear it." He took hold of her hand, easing it onto her finger. It was simple, a gold band with a small blue stone in the middle and a slight engraving on the other sides. It fit her hand perfectly, sitting on her finger perfectly. She smiled as he looked up at her from it. He met her eyes. "I'm glad."

Rin just stared at him and held his hand tightly.

Over in a tree, a small blonde fairy was struggling to breathe as her sister clamped a hand over her mouth to stop her squealing in happiness. But as the royals walked away, Demon released her, wings fluttering in excitement. "Did you hear that!?" She giggled, sitting on the branch. "Oh, our little Rin is all grown up!"

Angel coughed for a moment, fixing a deathly glare at her sister. But she wouldn't deny she was as happy as her elder sister.


	16. Chapter 16

Naloria held her neck as she tried not to sniff or let the tears fall. Rin was now engaged and Sesshomaru had left to get his father, bringing him here to make the whole thing legal and proper. He'd be back in just a few days. The half-fairy took a deep breath and looked down at the blade on her desk. Her father was a cruel man for making her do this.

Her trembling hand closed around the hilt as she picked it up and held it before her, looking at the refection.

Rin was like her daughter… but she couldn't deny her father… not with his powers.

She turned and walked to the wall, pressing a secret passage that would lead her to Rin's room. She used the walk to think. Her options were very limited. Kill Rin and live out her life with the disgust of her actions or let her live and suffer her father's wrath. But even if her father punished her, she couldn't be sure he wouldn't kill Rin anyway. And her father would make it a slow, painful death.

Naloria took a deep breath. At least she would make it quick.

The end of the tunnel appeared and she opened it slowly, looking around the dark room. It was so quiet and gentle… just like its owner. Knowing the girl could wake at the wind, the queen walked across the room to the bed, looking into it. Rin was smiling in her dreams, her head on her side, her hand lifted to it with her engagement ring still on her hand.

Her stepmother held in a tear as she lifted her hand. "Forgive me." She whispered, plunging the dagger down.

Before it made contact with the girl, the queen's hand was grabbed by another, causing her to scream in shock. The other figure was half hidden in the darkness but the powerful purple of her eyes was evident.

The queen panted. "Demon?"

Demon stared at her then at the blade. She glanced back at the bed. "Angel, is she hurt?"

"No, she's alright."

Rin was sat up in bed, the blonde by her side. "What… what's going on?"

"Rin, remember I said one day you would have to trust us?" Demon kept her eyes on the queen, pulling her own blade from her sleeve. "Well it's now. Just go with Angel. I'll be right behind you."

"Sister…"

"Go Angel, I'll be fine." She twisted the blade. "Your highness, we know what you are, the child of a fallen."

The queen shook her head. "Then… then you are…"

"We are fallen as well. But we are not dark. Not like you."

The queen held up the larger blade in her hand. "Please, I have to… my father…"

"Lower the blade… and I will let you go." Her eyes glowed a little in the darkness, turning to the queen. "But I will not allow you to hurt Rin."

"Very bold words, Demon."

The woman turned suddenly to face what stood behind her. A man with deep red eyes walked out of the shadows, looking at her. The fairy held in her repulsion. "You are the fallen."

"I… am Naraku."

Demon's eyes widened. For a moment she froze then threw the blade in her hand across the room to him. He flicked it away but it distracted him enough for Demon to make it to the door, throwing it open and running upstairs to her room. "Angel! Angel, we have to get out of here!"

Angel opened their door and held her close. "Why? What is it?"

"It… it's Naraku." She looked over at Rin who was stood, confused and scared. "Rin, you are in terrible danger. Naraku is pure evil and will not hesitate in taking a human life."

Rin blinked. "What are you saying?"

Suddenly the door buckled as someone tried to ram it open. Angel ran to it, putting her hand against it and nodding. "That won't hold him. We have to send her somewhere safe."

"Agreed. Hurry Rin, come here."

The girl ran to them and took hold of her hand. "What's going on?"

"We will explain when you are safe." Angel said as Demon began to mutter under her breath and the door was slammed again, harder. "We can't travel this way, we'll have to fly and catch up later. Just stay close to where we send you alright?"

"But what's going on?"

Angel smiled at her. "Rin… we're fairies."

"What?!" she gasped and looked at her hand as it began to glow a soft white, her fingertips fading and eating its way down her body.

Just as her chest was consumed in the glow, the door burst open and a man charged in, snarling with animal like teeth, hand raised towards Rin, a blade in his grip. Demon looked up at him, grinding her teeth. "AWAY!"

As she shouted the word, Rin burst into light, blinding everyone in the room.

Soon the light cleared, leaving Naraku to look over at the remaining two women. The light had changed them. They wore what they had before but now behind their backs were a pair of wings, long and glittering in the light. He stared at them. "You will not interfere again!"

"Time to fly?"

"Time to fly." Angel agreed; running to the window just as the fallen ran after them. The glass melted away around them and they floated up into the night sky, the fallen trapped behind them.

Once a safe distance, Angel looked at her sister. "I can't believe we just escaped Naraku. Of all the fallen…"

"The spell wasn't finished."

"What?"

Demon closed her eyes as she flew. "The spell, it wasn't finished. I sent Rin away… with no destination in mind."

Angel's face fell in shock. "You mean… she's not at Auntie's?"

"No. I have no idea where she is. She could be anywhere." Tears fell down her face. "I'm so sorry."

The emerald fairy didn't say anything, not trusting her words. "We'll find her." She said at last.

.

.

.

A/N: :D and D:

:D as this is probably my favourite story to write so far. Rin is so easy but Angel and Demon have got to be my personal favourite character that I've ever created (Sorry Tarman, you've lost your top spot)

They are so odd and spontaneous! Very much like the people they are name after and designed by.

I have used a doll maker image game to create what these characters look like and what they wear. You can find them on my deviantart account, Silverlunasicata (yeah, it's a mouthful and a long story)

But I really like this story! AND it looks like it's going to stay clean… pardon the end which might get a little graphic… but who knows. I've not written that far yet.

D: is connected to the 'not written that far yet'. Things have taken a bit of a tumble over here. I've got to do some work again *groan* this time it's Discuss the role of partnerships in English tourism' which is very similar to the 'Discuss the role of local authorities in English tourism.' I had to do before. *sigh*

I've only got a week to do it in which means it really needs my full attention. So this is as far as Snow Rin is going to go for (probably and should) the next week.

Please wait and be kind. No throwing sponges at me.

And don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 17

Sesshomaru frowned as his carriage began to pass through the town at the edge of the palace. He was already upset at being inside and not on a horse but now he was worried. Granundia was a land of love and joy and song every time he had come here. Yet today it was silent and there wasn't a soul on the streets.

He leant back on the seat and looked at his father who was also confused by the town. "Something is wrong father."

His father nodded but remained silent.

Soon they arrived at the palace. Again, silence. No flags flew in the air, no people hurried around, no horses in the courtyard; even the flowers seemed dull and grey.

Not waiting for ceremony, Sesshomaru jumped out of the carriage as soon as it slowed, running across the courtyard to the doors, opening one and charging inside. His eyes shifted over the staircase.

He was no longer worried-he was now frantic. Fear had crept into his heart and was slowly devouring it, piece by painful piece. "Rin?!" He called suddenly, his voice echoing back to him. "Rin, where are you?"

There was no reply. Not a sound.

He ran up the stairs two at a time, taking the turn and heading to her room but he stopped outside it. The door was hanging off its hinges, the lock broken from the outside. Pushing it, he went inside. The room was a disaster area, furniture upturned, her bed sheets thrown across the floor, the mirror cracked…

His eyes caught a sight of a figure, a woman sat on a chair, the back of which was missing and shattered to the floor. He hurried over, kneeling before her and holding her hands. "Naloria! Naloria what happened here?!"

Naloria sat and sobbed for a moment, her face bruised and her eyes red from tears, her hair hanging loose around her face. She stared at him then shook her head. "I'm so sorry Sesshomaru." She sobbed at last, tearing her hands from him to cover her eyes. "I'm so sorry! I… I did everything I could!"

"What happened? Where's Rin?"

"Rin… Rin's gone."

His face fell cold. "Where? Where's she gone?"

"I don't know. She… she was taken."

"Taken? By who!"

"Two people we all thought we could trust."

The prince looked over suddenly at the new speaker, the queen going into hysterical tears. "Who are you?"

"My name is Naraku. I'm an old friend of the queen's."

"You know who did this?"

"Yes." His face was as gentle as if discussing the weather. "Rin's ladies in waiting, Angel and Demon."

"Impossible. As long as I have known Rin, Angel and Demon have done nothing but protect her. They would never hurt her."

"Your highness?"

The queen stopped crying a little and lowered her hands, shaking her head. "I saw them myself… they… they…"

"They had the princess tied up." Naraku finished. "And when the queen tried to stop them, they attacked her."

Sesshomaru stood, his eyes tight on the other man. "I don't believe you."

"I was there."

"I will not believe that Angel or Demon could ever hurt Rin." His eyes narrowed on the man then he turned and knelt by the queen, holding her hands gently. "Naloria… Naloria look at me."

She lifted her eyes to him, sobbing silently.

The prince tightened his grip on her hands. "Naloria, I swear, I will find Rin and bring her back."

"You're wasting your time, your highness. She could be dead by now."

Sesshomaru ignored him. "I will find her. Don't worry." He kissed the back of her hand quickly and stood, stared at the man for a moment then charged out of the palace, heading back outside to the carriage.

"Father, Rin's missing. It would appear she's been kidnapped."

"Who would ever do such a thing?"

"I don't know." he reached into the carriage and under one of the seats, pulling out a sword and a long warm looking cape. He quickly threw the cape over his shoulders and attached the sword to his side.

His father blinked. "You're not…"

"I will find her father." His eyes were sharp with determination. "I will find her and bring her back." He reached to his head and carelessly pulled the golden crown off, holding it out to the king.

His father took it slowly and looked at the young man, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Good luck."

The prince nodded then went over to the guard's, climbing onto one of their horses and riding off without a second word.

**A/N: I'm back everyone! **

***Hump* I'm a little annoyed. I really like this story but… no one's reviewing it! 21 reviews? And it's been up… 3 days? ): I was hoping to hit the 100s with this one! My first 100 reviews. Wow, that would be a treat. **

**Anyway, finished my exam stuff and not going back down to university until the 12****th**** of September. So I am free to keep on writing and keeping you all entertained! Yay! Anyway you know the drill**

**Read, review and… tell all your mates to do the same :D Thanks! SL**


	18. Chapter 18

Deep in an evergreen forest, a small two tailed cat with bright red eyes ran from tree to tree, pausing at each to sniff the air. Suddenly she flinched her head to the side and blinked. "Meow!"

"Hey, Kirara found something!"

"Oh thank goodness, I was beginning to think we'd go hungry tonight." The tall woman laughed as she followed the cat, a wicker basket in her hands. She had long wavy black hair to her shoulders, dressed in a long brown gown with a white flower design under it, a dark red shawl over her shoulders.

Beside her was a young boy about seven years old with bright auburn hair and even brighter blue eyes dressed in a blue shirt and trousers while he had an orange jacket on top and knee high boots with a thick belt at his waist. He smiled and ran after the cat, chasing it for a while before stopping, looking at what the cat had found.

"Kagome! Hurry!"

Kagome picked up her dress hem to make it easier to run. She looked around the tree to a figure. "Oh my…" she dropped the basket and hurried over, kneeling by her side and turning her onto her back. "Shippō, go and get help! Hurry!"

The boy nodded then ran off, leaving Kagome with the unconscious female. She checked the person over for injuries, touching her forehead and blinking at the heat.

Suddenly another woman appeared, dressed in a tight black corset with short sleeves and brown trousers and boots, while around her neck was a thick leather chocker and her brown hair tied back in a ponytail. She looked at the two on the floor then knelt next to her. "Who is she?"

"I dunno, I just found her like this. Sango, she has a fever. A really bad one."

Sango looked over her for a moment then turned around so her back was to the woman. "We'll take her home. Come on, I'll carry her."

"Won't she be too heavy for you?"

"I'll manage and it's not that far." She smiled sweetly.

Kagome nodded then with Shippō's help, shifted the unconscious woman onto Sango's back, helping secure her in place then standing, carrying her though the forest. They hurried for a while then arrived at a large thick tree that appeared to shoot up through the roof of a large round hut with empty windows and a thick wooden door. Outside were several chairs and a table covered with mugs and wooden bowls and a pitcher but the trio hurried past it all and inside.

The building was wide and made of two levels, the lower being spread out to create a more comfortable living area, the space moving around the roots of the trees as it spread around the place. The three looked around then Kagome pointed to a bed a few meters near the door. "Put her down there."

Sango did as suggested, allowing her friend to help the woman onto the fur covered bed. "Koga won't be happy."

"I'll deal with him. Shippō, get me a bowl of water and some cloth? We need to bring this fever down." Kagome sighed as she sat by the woman's side covering her up in one of the long brown furs that covered the bed.

The other woman sighed, looking over the young girl. "I wonder who she is. She's dressed like she was in bed."

Kagome ran a hand over the sleeve of the night dress. "This is pure silk. Whoever she is, she's rich."

The young boy appeared with a bowl in his hands that was twice as large as his grip. "He-here you go Kagome!"

"Put it down here, Shippō." Kagome asked as she took the cloth from the water, wringing it out then patting the woman's forehead, causing her to shift a little.

Sango watched for a moment then sighed. "Kagome… did you manage to find something for dinner?"

"Not yet, no."

"You stay here, I'll go look. You know the boys, they're always starving when they get back."

"Alright Sango. Shippō, why don't you go with her? I'll be fine on my own."

"If you're sure, Kagome."

"Go, I'll be fine."

The two nodded softly then walked out of the hut with the two tailed cat. Alone, the woman sighed and continued to tend to the sick woman. She twisted sometimes in her sleep and pain but never opened her eyes. Kagome sighed again and patted down her face then left the cloth on her forehead, standing and looking around the home.

Downstairs was a kitchen and eating area but her attention was on the six beds around the room, only three of them being neatly made with sheets and pillows. One was smaller than the others, belonging to Shippō, who had made an attempt to make his bed but it still was crumpled and the pillow turned sideward. The bed on the far side of the room was by far the messiest, the sheets all tossed up and curled into a ball.

The black haired woman sighed loudly. She didn't even bother trying to make _his _bed, she knew he'd only mess it up again at night. She looked back at the fur covered bed and the sleeping woman. Koga made an attempt but his bed was made up of different animal hides so it wasn't easy.

Keeping the sleeping girl in sight, she went over to the smallest bed and made it neatly. Just as she put the pillow down, she heard the front door open with a thump.

"God Kagome, where's the food? I'm starving."

"There is nothing like a good days work to get your appetite up."

"Hey Kagome, don't give that mangy mutt anything, he hardly did a thing to…."

The three men, who had been heading to the beds stopped suddenly, looking over at the closest bed and the woman in it.

One blinked in shock, another with a lewd smile and another gave an unconcerned huff.

The one who huffed went over to Kagome and leant over her, his golden eyes narrow. "Hey, why can't I smell any food?"

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "InuYasha, this woman needs our help."

"Who is she?"

"I don't know, but she's sick."

The silver haired man stared at her for a moment then huffed and walked away to the nest in the last bed.

The lecher walked over to the sleeping woman and sat on the side of the bed, running a gloved hand over her shoulder while his other hand held her cheek. "It's quite a high fever she has."

"Can you help her, Miroku?"

Miroku nodded once. "Of course. Let me go get my herbs and I'll see what I can do." He stood and walked away to one of the neatly made beds.

The last man stood at the end of the fur bed and frowned, crossing his arms before him. "Err… why is she in _my_ bed?"

"Koga, it was the closest."

The man turned to her with a sweet smile. "Don't worry Kagome but if she sleeps all night, I won't have somewhere to sleep." He grinned a little more. "I might have to sleep in your bed with you."

The silver haired man suddenly sprinted over so he stood between them. "Hey, watch it flea bag! She's with _me_, remember!? You can sleep outside, like the wolf you are."

"At least I'm better than some dog-breath mutt!"

The two growled suddenly as fists lifted to threaten each other.

As they stared each other down, Miroku and Kagome went over to the bed, the man lifting a cup to the woman, tipping her head back and pouring the contents into her mouth.

Kagome stared at the girl. "Will that help?"

"Only time will tell."

"I wonder where she came from."

"Well, she didn't walk here, that's for sure. Not dressed like this."

"Then how did she get here?"

The man shrugged. Just then the door opened again and Sango came back in, a string of rabbits hanging over her shoulders. She grinned as she threw them onto a table, Shippō putting two more by them. "We got lucky, those traps of Koga's still work."

Koga walked over to the food and sat at the table. "Good furs too."

"Sango, will you keep an eye on her? I'll start dinner."

Sango nodded, walking over to the bed and giving the man on the other side a warning stare. He smiled at her and his eyes drifted down her neck.

The woman rolled her eyes and shifted under his gaze. She was about to speak when something moaned by her side.

"Hey, I think she's waking up."

The group all hurried to the bed, crowding around as the woman shifted a little then fluttered her eyes open. She tried to sit up but Kagome pushed her back. "Easy, stay down for a bit. You're still unwell."

The young woman looked at her then over the others, her eyes lingering on each one for a while before she pulled the fur over her up under her chin. "W…who are you?"

"My name is Kagome." She said, pointing to herself with the kindest smile she could manage. "This is Sango, Miroku, Shippō, InuYasha and Koga."

She waited a moment, allowing her eyes to look at each person as they were addressed by name. Her eyes stayed on InuYasha a little longer, her hand fiddling with a ring on her hand.

Kagome remained still. "And you are?"

"I… I'm princess Rin Moren."

The group exchanged strange looks.

Rin nodded a little. "Of Granundia?"

"Granundia? Where's that?"

"I've never heard of it."

"Sounds like a breakfast."

The princess's eyes widened then she pushed herself up. "What about Eulanul? Do you know where Eulanul is?"

The group shook their heads.

She thought for a moment then looked down at her ring before climbing out of the bed. "I have to go! I have to get home!"

Four of the group ran to catch her as she tripped, Sango holding her shoulders. "Easy princess, you're not well."

Kagome nodded in agreement. "We have no idea how long you were out in the forest. You're really sick and need to stay in bed."

"I… I have… I have to go home."

"You need to sleep."

She swayed where she stood and panting as sweat appeared on her brow. "I… I need to find… Sesshomaru."

"Look, you can look when you're well. Please, get back into bed."

Thinking it over, Rin nodded and allowed the two to help her into bed, lying down and feeling the pain of her sickness. She was in no state to move. Her eyes drifted closed, thinking over her last memories.

_Stay close to where we send you._

Her eyes cracked open as something mopped her brow.

_Angel… Demon… please… find me. _


	19. Chapter 19

Deep in a forest, Angel shivered and held her hands out to the fire, wrapping her hooded coat closer. She sighed loudly as her sister sat beside her, throwing a log on the embers. "We can't keep going like this. We've been searching for over a week!"

"We have to keep faith. It's my fault Rin's missing. We have to find her."

"I know. But we can't keep mindlessly flying across the county. She might not even be in Granundia."

"Don't talk like that."

"She could be anywhere. We shouldn't narrow our search to just Granundia."

"But the world is huge."

"What do we know?" The blonde fairy held up her hand to count on her fingers. "We know she can only be somewhere we have been… so that narrows it down."

Demon shook her head, stoking at her hair. "But we are hundreds of thousands of years old sister, we have seen almost the whole world in our time."

Angel fell silent then sighed deeply. "I think we need help."

"What do you mean?"

"We need to go and see _her_."

Demon's eyes widened. "We can't. We're fallen."

"No." the younger sister said, holding up her hands. "We were _captured_, forced to use our powers, it was out of our control. Now… now we are free… the banishment should have lifted."

"Should?"

"I can't be sure." The emerald fairy said with an uncertain smile.

Her sister thought for a moment then sighed. "Well, if we can, we will. If not…"

"We will search for her until our last breath, Sister." Angel slapped her fist into her hands. "We won't give up on our princess!"

Demon nodded. "Yes. I agree. Then we will go tomorrow, at first light." The elder sister nodded to her sibling. "We should get some sleep."

Wrapping themselves in their cloak, the two sisters lay down on the cold ground and tried to sleep but neither really did. As the sun rose, they woke and stretched out their backs, taking off their cloaks and allowing the transparent wings to flutter for a moment as they lifted above their heads to their right positions. Angel took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Time to fly."

"Time to go home."

Looking to the pale blue sky as the white clothes covered it, the two sisters nodded and their wings began to beat, pushing them into the sky and over the trees. The wind blew into their hair, pushing it off their faces as their wings glittered behind them, the skirt of their simple dresses flapping behind them. As they rose into the sky, they began to shrink in size until they returned to their true forms, their clothes the same but now as small as birds.

They flew in the direction of a place they hadn't been to in a very long time, one that meant the world to them both and held a very special place in their hearts.

They went home.

As the sun pushed against their wings, they began to fly lower, changing back to their full forms and putting their cloaks back on, keeping the hoods off as they walked into a large village in the middle of the town. It was just a normal town, filled with normal people and normal children doing normal things. But they all stared at the two sisters, eyes wide in amazement or anger.

Angel swallowed at the unease of their stares. "We shouldn't be here."

"They are only surprised to see us, sister." Demon said with a comforting smile, holding the younger's hand slightly. "Just smile and keep your head up."

The blonde tried to do as asked but her lips wouldn't smile. Her grip tightened on the comfort.

Her long wild hair flowing, the amethyst eyed woman walked up to the largest building in the village, standing by the door before reaching up and knocking twice.

There was a pause.

A long pause.

Angel shook her head. "We can't go in. We're still for…"

The door swung open suddenly. A woman with long brown hair that was pulled up in a two large twists over her ears, a crown of pink flowers nested in the hair to hold it in place. Her sharp blue eyes stared into the two like pools of water, judging them both.

The sisters stared back.

Around her neck was a chain of flowers like those in her hair, the same flowers on her belt and around her shoulders, framing the black dress she wore with long billowing white sleeves. Behind her back were two large white butterfly wings.

They kept still for a while.

Then twitched. The woman smiled as they did. "Angel… Demon…" her arms opened as she held the two into her. "I never thought I'd see you again!"

"Hello, mother."

"Mother!"

The family wrapped arms around each other, the youngest of them all holding back tears. After kissing them both on the forehead, their mother pushed them back and looked over the crowds as they gathered. "My daughters have returned. They are no longer fallen but free to join us once again." Her eyes narrowed on them. "None shall speak of their imprisonment. Am I understood?"

The people nodded and bowed, the murmur or agreement traced with the name 'Queen Lynn.'

Lynn smiled then turned around to the two. "Come inside, we have much to talk about."

Demon grabbed her sleeve suddenly. "Mother, we can't stay."

"Why not? You are free again."

"We are in body, but not in word."

The queen's eyes frowned. She nodded into the building. The sisters followed and entered, closing the door. The inside of the room was the top of a great staircase that appeared to be carved out of the very earth itself, ancient and natural. The queen was already half way down it when she spoke again. "So, tell me, why can't you remain here? You need to return to your duties."

"Mother, we can't."

Queen Lynn's wings fluttered as she turned on a step, looking at the two children. "You are the next in line to our clan's right. You are our future. Losing you was a blow in itself but that could not be helped. My sister tried to help you and was cast down because of it." She looked to the floor, her eyes narrow with tears. "Now she is trapped as a butterfly for the rest of her life."

"We know, mother. She visits us when she can."

"She is well?"

"Very. She sends her love."

The queen smiled then continued down into the earth, the light above cut off completely. A unnatural blue hue shone off rocks to light the way. The queen walked over to a small dirt door, pushing it in and entering. The room was simple, tree roots making up most of the furniture, the room was grown by nature, not made by hands.

The queen sat on a large flower covered throne, waving a hand delicately at two chairs by her side. "Sit, and tell me all."

"Mother we don't…"

"If you do not plan on staying, at least tell me why and how my daughters are to be taken from me."

Angel sniffed suddenly. "Mother… it's a long story."

"And we don't have time to tell it all."

The queen held out her hand. A small golden bird flew from a high shelf and landed on it. Lynn smiled at it then began to stroke its feathers. "Then tell me how you came to be captured."

Demon blushed suddenly and looked at her feet. "It… it was my fault."

"Mine as well."

"Angel was only trying to save me… I… I got curious, mother."

Lynn sighed loudly. "You spoke to a human?"

"I was still young."

"Let me guess… it was that young travelling tinker, the one who passed this way not long before you were taken?"

Demon lowered her head even more. "I was… attracted to him. And… as I was free to leave the village… I followed him."

"I went with her, just to make sure she was safe."

"But?"

Demon pulled at her hair suddenly. "I… I told him."

"You… _told_ him?"

"Yes, mother. He… he flattered me and asked to see my true form."

"And you did?"

"Yes."

"Then?"

Demon's embarrassment grew even more and Angel lifted her head. "I was close by, mother. The man… he grabbed Demon's mirror, forced it into a box. I tried to get it away from him, I really did but I almost hurt him and was forced to back away. I don't know how but he got my mirror as well, putting it in the box."

"We… we were captured from then on."

Lynn stroked her bird for a while. "Five hundred years we have waited for your return. And now you tell me the reason… was because of your curiosity?"

Demon hung her head, ashamed. "Yes, mother."

"But you are free now?"

"We… we were passed around… from human to human, sold for high prices, sometimes without them knowing what they had brought, forced to do their bidding."

"They had our mirrors…"

"You had no choice, I know."

"But then… we were given to a young princess, the princess Katarina as a birthday gift. When she found fairies in the box… she was so happy, saying she wouldn't be alone anymore! She was so sweet."

"We liked her at once. So we changed our forms to match hers in age…"

"And for years we played like children; protecting her from harm, keeping her happy and… we were by her side for years!"

"She ended up marrying a prince of Granundia and became queen."

"We were there when she announced her pregnancy…"

"And we were there when she gave birth to Rin."

"I have heard of Queen Katarina. A good woman, but she died years ago."

Angel nodded to her mother. "Yes. And we miss her. But as she fell ill, she gave us our mirrors, freeing us!"

"But we couldn't leave, we were too close to her to leave as she fell even weaker." Demon shook her head slightly. "With her last breath… she asked that we look after her daughter."

"We agreed and changed our forms to that of children and became Rin's friends."

"Which is why we are here."

"Rin… the princess… she… she's gone."

"Gone?"

Demon took a deep breath, bracing herself for the condemnation she was sure to receive. "Rin was attacked but luckily Angel and I were close enough to stop them."

"It turned out to be Naraku!"

"Naraku?" the queen's eyes frowned. "Are you sure?"

"I'm certain, mother. He said so himself and no one else could be so pure evil. He is the truest fallen there has ever been. He was the one who wanted Rin dead, using his daughter, Queen Naloria, to get it."

"I see. But I don't see how your princess has 'gone'."

"Mother, Naraku was still after Rin. He wanted her dead. I could feel it." Her eyes dimmed a little as she played with her hair. "I… I tried a spell of transportation."

Lynn frowned with disapproval. "On a living person?"

"I've done it before. It works! But…"

"But?" The queen questioned.

"I was interrupted. Naraku, he burst in, attacking us… I… I sent her away, without finishing the spell."

Lynn lifted her head. "Your princess could be anywhere if that is the case."

"I know, mother." Her eyes fixed on the queen. "That is why we have come home. We need your help to find her. We need to find Rin and take her home. Or at least take her to her fiancé, Prince Sesshomaru."

"She is to be married?"

"Yes, and we know she loves him."

"Did you…"

"We didn't interfere in their hearts… only… the situation around them."

"Ambiance."

"Yes, _ambiance_." Demon gave a sly grin. "We just gave them the right settings."

"It would have happened anyway, he was perfect for her."

The queen looked over them both for a while then sighed, letting the bird in her hands go so it flew around her room to vanish out a small window in the ceiling. She sat in her throne and looked at the two sisters, so different in appearance and personality but with the same heart. She nodded slightly, standing. "The only thing you can do is try a spell of location. It won't tell you exactly where she is, but it will give you a general idea as to which direction to travel in."

"That would narrow down the search."

Their mother nodded, walking over to the bookcase in the room and pulled out one book. As the girls gathered around her, Lynn walked over to a table and put it gently down, her wings flapping at the effort. Holding a hand over the cover, she closed her eyes. "To find, to search, to recover."

The book snapped open with a thud and the pages turned on their own, before suddenly stopping on one page. The queen looked down at the page, reading it silently. "Humm… it's not that difficult but it calls for something of the person you are looking for. Something they gave the searcher."

Angel and Demon looked at each other then down at their hands.

Several years ago, Rin had commissioned two rings to mark their friendship. Angel's was silver while Demon had a gold one, identical in style but with a stone of their eyes in the middle. The sisters never took them off. They were as treasured as the mirrors that held their powers and freedom.

They looked back at each other.

"For Rin?"

"For Rin."

They removed the rings together and held them out to their mother. The fairy took them, putting them on the page and put her hand over the page and rings. She began to speak in an old tongue that neither sister truly understood. They knew the words, they knew what they did but didn't know what they meant.

After a minute, their mother lifted her hands and revealed the rings. But they had changed, the gold and silver twisted to make a shaft while at the top, the two stones had crossed into each other. The queen held the wand in her hand and held it to the sisters. "Place this in water and it will point in the right direction."

Demon took the wand and nodded gently. "Thank you, mother."

"Thank you."

The queen bowed her head a little. "You're welcome." She held out her hand as the girls. "Before you go… I should warn you… if you continue to serve this girl, then you will become captured again. Free, but unable to return to your people."

The sisters looked at each other. They gave a small smile and looked back at their mother. "We will be by Rin's side to the day she dies."

"And then we will be by her children's side."

"And her children's children."

Angel grinned a little more. "Rin captured our hearts, mother."

"As did Katrina."

The queen looked over them and gave a small soft smile. "Very well, if that is your choice. But I wish you will allow me to visit you and you will write to me?"

"Of course mother."

She hugged them both and kissed their cheek gently. "Very well. You better get going, find your princess before any harm comes to her."

The two nodded and hurried off, almost flying up to the village as they did. They soon took their cloaks off, stretched their wings and took to the sky once again.


	20. Chapter 20

"Princess?" Kagome said softly, shaking the woman by the shoulders. "Princess, wake up!"

Gasping, Rin's eyes snapped open and she lay on her side, pulling a pillow closer to her body. "Wha… what?"

Stroking her hair, Kagome shifted a little closer. "You were dreaming again."

Rin lay on her side for a bit, face stiff and cold, remembering the nightmare. She gave a loud painful sob, grabbing the white pillow and sobbing into it.

The other woman looked down at her then stood up, walking away to the table where Sango and Shippō were sat, pealing some vegetables. They looked over at the crying woman and lowered their heads away from it.

She soon cried herself back to sleep and soon would wake up screaming again.

Kagome picked up a small knife and silently chopped the onion before her. A tear ran down her face but it wasn't the smelly vegetable. Time passed and Rin just lay on her bed, crying, screaming and sleeping as she had for the last week.

As the sun began to set and the world grew darker, the front door opened and the three males came in, moaning about food. The girls greeted them and Shippō got them some water.

InuYasha sniffed the air once then turned his gaze towards the new bed close to his own. He growled a little. "That's it, I've had it." He slammed his mug down on the table. "Oi, princess! Stop your bloody crying! I've had enough of the smell of self-pity!"

"InuYasha!"

The man ignored her, hurrying across the room and standing over Rin as she cried. "Listen here, all you ever do is stay in this bed and cry." He kicked it, shaking her a little. "So you're lost. So you don't know where you are. SO WHAT! You're alive. Live on that! Would your friends want to see you like this?"

Rin sniffed, her crying slowing as she listened.

Kagome hurried over to them. "InuYasha, stop being insensitive."

"I _was_ sensitive! For the _first_ week I put up with her crying! Now it's getting on my nerves. It's just pathetic! She's a princess, or so she says, yet she just mopes!" His eyes turned back to the woman. "Get out of that bed, get yourself seen to and do something! You're just going to make yourself sick otherwise!"

With a blink, Kagome's anger left. She now knew what was going on. She looked down at Rin as she hugged the pillow, her eyes staring at it. "InuYasha's right Rin, you _need_ to get up and do something."

Swallowing, Rin lifted her head a little. "But what?"

"You can help me around the house if you like. Cooking and stuff like that."

"I… I can't cook."

Kagome held out her hand. "I'll teach you. Come on."

Letting go of the pillow, Rin took hold of her hand and allowed herself to be pulled up. She swayed a little as her legs worked for the first time in over two weeks. She got her balance and stood next to the woman, looking at her at eye level for the first time. "Thank you."

Kagome smiled then looked down at her night dress. "Humm, you might want to get changed." She put a hand on Rin's head then on her own, feeling the height difference. "They might…" she stopped, pulling Rin along the top floor, past all the beds to a large chest, opening it and rummaging inside for a while. "AHA! Here it is!" She called triumphantly, pulling out a dress. Rin's eyes widened in shock at the simplicity of it. Long to the floor like Kagome's current dress, a free hanging skirt from the waist with long tight sleeves but unlike Kagome's, it second over sleeves hanging from the shoulder that would billow around her arms like sails. The top was loose, folding over on its self to cover the chest and was completely bare of pattern or style, one deep dark earthy green. The only slight change was the over sleeves that appeared to have white faded in at the bottom.

Seeing her shocked face, Kagome looked over it. "What's wrong?"

"I… we don't have anything like that in Granundia."

"Oh?"

"Yes. All the ladies wear framed dresses and corsets… that looks…" she shook her head, looking over it. "I've never seen anything like it." Her head span at the thought of being seen in something so… simple.

Not seeing what she was implying, Kagome grabbed her wrist and pulled her again, this time into a small washroom the group had.

While they were in there, Miroku walked over to the only other woman and leant on the table around her, leaning on her ear. "You know, I bet you'd look stunning in one of those dresses."

"Shut it you lecher. I won't wear that stuff."

He sighed deeply. "Oh my dear Sango, such a feminine figure as yours disserves to be dressed as a queen and a princess in one. Why, your body was built for a fine dress to show off your wonderful subtle…" he stopped, cut off as the woman slapped him hard across the cheek.

He stepped back with a nervous laugh, removing his hand from her hip.

InuYasha, Koga and Shippō all glared at him. "Typical, we haven't been home five minutes and he's already making a move."

Shippō shook his head. "Idiot."

Koga nodded, crossing his arms.

Sango frowned as she went back to her work, the man behind her stretching his head in embarrassment as the glow on his cheek grew.

Suddenly there was a cough behind them and they all turned to see Kagome, standing by the washroom curtain. "Presenting, her royal highness, Princess Rin Moren of Granundia."

The group stood and watched as the curtain was pulled back and Rin stepped out, her head lowered. Her plait was undone and her hair how cascaded over her shoulders in soft waves, some of it pulled back off her fair skin, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment.

The five blinked at the sight of her in the dress.

Miroku quickly pushed past them and bent to one knee before her, holding her hand. "Princess, if I doubted your blood before, I do not anymore. You are by far more beautiful than anything I have seen before." He lifted her hand to his lips but stopped when he saw the ring on her finger. "Oh…"

Rin lifted her hand back, fiddling with the ring. "I… did say I was engaged, didn't I?"

Trying his best to hide his embarrassment, Miroku stood. "No, you… umm… didn't."

"Who's the lucky man?" Kagome asked, lifting Rin's hand to look at the ring.

"His name is Sesshomaru. He's the prince of Eulanul."

Kagome's eyes lit up as grinned even more. "Does he have a brother?"


	21. Chapter 21

"Good morning everyone." Rin giggled as she joined the seven at the breakfast table, grabbing a bun as she did.

Kagome smiled from her side. "Good morning Rin. You seem better today."

"I feel much better."

"Keh, good, some of us were getting fed up of you being such a drag on us. Food isn't cheap, you know."

"InuYasha!"

"Hey, Kagome, will you pass the butter?"

"Get your own butter your mangy wolf!"

"Shut your face mutt!"

As the insults continued, Rin leant a little closer to Kagome. "They never change, do they?"

"Sadly, no." She sighed loudly then grinned. "But watch this." Her eyes moved to InuYasha. "InuYasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Sit boy."

With a loud thud, InuYasha's neck was pulled down to the table, banging his forehead to the wood and making him grunt in pain.

Rin's eyes widened at the display. "Wha… what just happened?"

"Oh, just a little trick I taught him. Here you go Koga."

"Thanks Kagome."

"Ka-go-may…" InuYasha grunted, pushing himself back up. "What the hell did you do that for?!"

Kagome grinned. "Sit boy."

This time he collided with the ground, his whole body pressed into it. He recovered quicker and stood staring down at the two girls who just sat there, smiling at him. "Look, will you just stop it."

Rin's smile grew as she pointed at him. "Sit boy!"

The silver haired man smiled a little and crossed his arms. "Sorry princess but only Kagome can get it to work."

"Sit boy."

Face first into the dirt.

Across the table, Miroku sighed and lowered his mug. "As entertaining as this all is, we better get to work. InuYasha?"

"But I haven't had any breakfast yet!"

Rin frowned and looked at his place at the table. It was littered with remains of food, more than anyone else at the table. The two males seemed to have noticed it as well. Koga huffed, leaving the table. "Yeah right mutt brain, you've had more than any of us and the poor Princess hasn't had anything at all! So just get yourself together and let's go."

Princess Rin narrowed her eyes. "I… I have to ask…" she bit her lip as the three turned to her. "Where do you three keep going? Every day… you leave and come back, late at night. You talk about work… what do you mean? What do you do?"

The group looked at each other then Miroku nodded, his eyes locking on Rin's. "Why don't we show you? It's not far from here and… you might need to know." He nodded out the door. "Kagome, are you coming?

"Yeah."

"Sango?"

"Why not. I always like that place."

The dark haired man held out his hand. "Come on princess."

Rin looked at the hand then moved away to Koga, her eyes tight on the other man. "My stepmother always told me to stay away from men like you Miroku."

The man scratched behind his head suddenly. "Oh come on, I'm not that bad."

She stepped behind the bare chested man a little more. "Not from what I've seen."

Koga turned to her, a hand around her shoulders. "Don't worry princess, I'll protect you."

With a gentle smile, Rin nodded to him. After a moment, the group headed out of their little home around the great tree and headed off into the forest. Rin kept her eyes shifting from place to place, the ground was flaky with dead leaves and bits of bark while the trees moved along a well-worn path.

After about five minutes of walking, the trees became shorter and bushes began to surround them and rocks appeared. As the trees parted and the large blue sky came into view with a single tree in the middle. The group trailed towards the tree and Rin noticed they were going downhill, towards the roots of the tree. The path lead to an archway in the earth, a path down into the ground, into a darkness but before it got too dark, InuYasha provided a lamp that lit the way. They went down into the cave with the light leading the way, roots of the trees weaving in and out of the ceiling.

Just as the light from the sun was lost, InuYasha placed his light on a strange stand just before him, the light shooting off into the darkness.

The light was absorbed by a strange crystal just before it, reflected it and bouncing it around the cave.

Rin's mouth dropped in amazement.

The soft glow from a single flame illuminated a whole chamber about as large as the grand hall back in the palace, the walls, floor and roof were coated in packs of crystals, shooting out of the dark rock in a rainbow of colours. The spires of rock shot out from everywhere and went from the size of a finger to larger than a person.

Rin stepped forward to the closest, reaching slowly out and touching it. It glowed under her touch then faded away. She looked up at InuYasha and Koga as they picked up a pickaxe and held it over their shoulder. Miroku went to a large desk by the side which was surrounded with baskets holding crystals, the desk being covered in strings and some strange measuring devices.

Looking over the cave, Rin put what she saw together. "You're mining them?"

"Yeah." InuYasha leant on his pick as Koga went off into the cave. "Miroku there can make these really cool chime things. But Koga and I are the only one's strong enough to get them out of the ground."

Shippō stepped forward and pointed to himself, a small basket on his back. "Yeah, and I pick them up."

"How beautiful." Rin walked over to Miroku's desk, looking at his work. An unfinished chime lay on the work surface, a stick of metal with seven thing strings hanging from it, five of the strings being attached to crystals, two green and three yellow ones. She touched one of the crystals and all five reacted in the same way. She blinked. "Wow…"

"I've discovered that each crystal has these powers, they join together and can influence the way a person acts or behaves." Miroku looked down at the unfinished chime. "This one is a protective chime, providing I can find two yellow crystals to produce a positive protection."

"But what do you do with them?"

"We sell them." Koga called from inside the cave, swinging at a crystal. "At the market."

Her eyes widened at the words. "There's a market? When? Where?!"

The black haired man bit his lip turned around, looking over at Kagome. The young woman sighed and looked over the baskets of gems by her feet. "Rin, I didn't want to tell you… because… because there is a change… you can't leave, like we can't."

Rin blinked and frowned, her eyes narrow with fear. "What do you mean, _can't leave_?"

Kagome thought for a moment then nodded out the entrance of the cave, walking out into the sunlight and looking up at something above the entrance. Rin looked as well and saw there was a bright red crystal resting in the earth, standing out brilliantly on the dark earth. "That, Rin, is what keeps us here."

The princess looked closer at the stone, it was bright blood red and with thick veins running across it. Rin couldn't help but notice the veins looked slightly like a rabbit, its long ears reaching to the sides as it sat on its back legs.

Sango sighed a little. "Yeah, to our knowledge, I'm the only one able to go through it." She looked down at the small cat by her feet. "But I won't leave as Kirara is trapped by it."

"Why? Why can she pass but you can't?"

Kagome shrugged. "It's something to do with our powers."

"Powers?"

"Miroku and I are descendants of…" she blushed a little. "Well… we have a kind of… power. You might not believe us but… we're descendants of fairies. It's faint in our blood but we still have some powers."

Rin blinked. "You mean… like Angel and Demon? They said they were fairies before sending me here."

Miroku nodded as he messed with his bandaged hand. "It's possible. There are a lot of them. More than we'd think."

"But what about the others? Shippō, InuYasha and Koga?"

Shippō lifted his head and crossed his arms. "Koga and I are demons. InuYasha's half human."

Rin looked at the gem then at the others. "So… so you can't leave?"

"There is a barrier around this forest. Some people can pass through it, like Sango, but others can't."

"If you can't get out… how did you get in?"

Kagome shook her head. "The barrier allowed us in but won't let us out. We don't understand it but… that's the way it is."

Rin realised what she was saying. "You mean, I might not be able to leave? _Ever_?!"

No one spoke.

She swallowed. "I need to find out. Tell me, where's the barrier?"

Kagome nodded her approval and lead the way, leading the woman from the glen and back into the forest. A five minute walk and Kagome stopped, holding her hand out before her. A shimmering light crossed the air around her hand then faded away into the world. She looked over it, her hand pressed hard to where the light had been. "This is the barrier that keeps us in."

Rin looked at her hand as she stood by her side. She took a deep breath and walked forward, her hands out reached to protect herself. She stepped… and stepped, and stepped…

She walked a few meters with nothing so turned around. Kagome was still stood there. "Well, you appear to be like Sango." The woman sighed as Rin returned. "You can leave."

Rin looked at her then grabbed her hands. "Kagome… I want to stay."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. Angel and Demon said to stay here… so I will. And… if you'll let me… I'll stay here and help you in any way I can."

"Are you sure Rin?"

She nodded, hugging her. "I want to help." Her quick mind span. "You said you sell the charms at market… but only Sango and leave… What if I help her sell them? I'm no cook but my father always said I was a great diplomat."

Kagome looked over at Sango. She smiled. And the other woman smiled back. They looked back at Rin. "Princess, we might have just found a job for you!"

"What do you mean?"

"Sango doesn't sell the gems. We give them to this man who sells them for us."

Sango huffed, shifting her weight. "He's a really mean tight pursed idiot. He sells a few a week… but gives us hardly anything back!" She smiled at the idea. "So… with Rin… we could get the whole thing." The two smiled at each other and grabbed Rin's hands. "Thank you!"


	22. Chapter 22

With her new role in their lives, Rin soon gained respect among the group. She had to memorize the many different types of crystals and what they did but she soon knew what each one did. Each week she would travel past the barrier with a basket of the chimes and some raw crystals, set up shop in the market and would sell them to anyone who was passing.

Women came over with interest and many men would come over to her, asking about herself.

After a few weeks, Rin and her chimes had become quite popular, people queuing up for her when she arrived.

As the months passed, more and more people appeared, hearing of the power of her chimes, making orders for hundreds, sometimes thousands, of the crystals, planning on selling them far away and paying highly for the privilege.

The money poured in.

The group could buy and afford anything they wanted now. They asked Rin to do most of their shopping but Sango joined her on the larger ones. Rin didn't realise it at first but Sango became careful and jumpy when they were in town.

One day, Rin found out why.

A man attacked her.

He yelled at her for doing a man's work then tried to attack her.

Rin was amazed the way Sango dealt with it.

The man hardly had a mark on him as he backed away from her.

That was when the princess found the barrier did more than keep people in. It gave Sango somewhere to hide and people to be with. Outcasts like her.

After that, Rin went to town more and more on her own, often finding InuYasha or Koga waiting for her at the barrier on her way home.

The princess settled into her life. She settled into the way things were working out. Between market days she helped Kagome around the house, cleaning and cooking while in the evening she'd study the crystals with Miroku. Every now and then, Koga would get out this pan pipe he'd carved and began to play, Kagome would sing and InuYasha would keep the beat with his feet.

Shippō would play and dance with Kirara then Rin would dance with him, teaching them the dances of Granundia before singing a cappella, her voice hanging around the tree, the group listening to her every sound.

Then they would tell stories of their lives before the barrier.

Koga was the first to find it, accidently passing through it as he travelled the world.

A few years later, InuYasha, Shippō, and Kagome came along, following a strange power that was revealed to be coming from the cave.

Later the same year, Sango and Kirara arrived while hunting down an evil demon.

Two years after them it was Miroku then Rin, five years later.

No one seemed to know the origins of their home, Koga telling how he just found it, bare and empty but already made from the earth.

It was confusing as to who had made the building but they made it their home and that was all that mattered.

One morning, Rin went off to the market, Koga by her side as he carried the bag of charms for her. The barrier stood before them as he lowered the bag. "Well, you're on your own now."

"I'll be fine. See you at dinner?"

"See you at dinner." He gave her a gentle wave then turned, running off towards the mine.

The princess sighed, pulling her cape closer over her dress and lifting the bag over her shoulder. It was heavy but she was use to the weight by now, carrying it down a weaker path that Sango had shown her a few months ago.

The town soon came into sight, a small village of wooden buildings with a large stone church with a square filled with small stands, many of them already being filled.

Rin smiled as she walked down to the town, taking her normal post by the fountain, putting her cape on the floor and setting up the gems and charms for people to see.

It was still early and there wasn't much trade yet so she just sat there, looking over the town and the people. Months ago she found that the village was called Alduin Par, which translated as 'forbidden forest' in the local ancient language. But she still had no idea on where Alduin was in relation to Eulanul and Granundia.

She sat on the fountain edge, listening to the gentle tinkle of it behind her. A few children approached her, asking about the pink adventure crystals. She sold a few but the nothing of any real substance. Then the trade picked up and she began selling them quickly. By noon, the thousands she had brought with her, almost half were sold, most to over traders who were going to sell them on.

As she sat and pulled out some lunch, she spotted a figure in a hood walking towards the fountain. She watched as he staggered towards the water, collapsing by its side and scooping it up into his mouth. Her eyes widened as he drank, his hood hiding his face. He took several long mouthfuls then sat up, sitting by the side, hanging his head in his hands.

The princess shifted a little closer to him. "Hello."

He grunted in reply.

"Are… are you new around here?"

"No."

"I see. Are you a traveller?"

"I'm looking for something."

"Oh? What?"

"Something… that was taken from me." He ran a hand back under the hood, keeping his face hidden. "I will do anything to get her back."

"_Her_?"

"My love. The only woman I will ever love."

The sadness of his voice, the complete heart breaking nature of his words… it tore at Rin. Her hand began to mess with the ring on her hand. "I know how you feel. I'm lost myself. I just found myself here, with no way of getting home." Her eyes lowered to the crystals before her, slowly picking up one particularly large green crystal. At her touch, it glowed a bit but she was use to the reaction. "Here…" she held it out towards the hooded man. "Take this."

"I don't have any money."

"It's a gift. To help you find your lost love." She looked at the gem then at him. Her eyes caught a brief glance of a sword by his side as he turned towards her but then turned back.

"How will that help me?"

"It will glow the closer you are to her. Just hold it while thinking about her and it will lead the way."

The stranger looked at the gem in her hands then sighed, reaching out and taking hold of it. "Thank you."

The gem didn't glow but his hands were gloved so it wouldn't. After a moment to look it over, the man stood and looked at her, his hood and cape hiding his face but Rin knew he was looking at her.

She could see his hand tighten around the crystal before he sighed and walked away, the cape flapping around his legs as he did. The princess watched him until he left her sight then sighed and went back to her lunch.


	23. Chapter 23

Leaving the small village, Prince Sesshomaru looked down at the crystal in his hand. As large as the palm and bright green, it seemed to hum in his hand.

He looked back at the village.

That girl, the one sat on the fountain…

She could have been Rin's twin; the same eyes and hair colour… the same shape of their faces…

But Rin's skin was far fairer and her eyes were brighter, her clothes never so simple and her hair was always tied up.

Seeing someone so similar to his lost love almost tore him in half. He walked away without a second glance. He would find Rin. And he wouldn't stop looking until he did.


	24. Chapter 24

Angel sighed as she flew, looking over the world below, scanning for any movement. Suddenly Demon yawned and dropped a few meters in the air.

"Ah!" she screamed, flying back up. "Oh my…"

"Don't fly tired sister!" She sighed, covering her mouth as it turned into a yawn. "Ah, maybe we should… find somewhere to sleep."

"Yes please." She scanned the forest for a moment then pointed. "There, I can see someone."

"Let's go have a look."

The two fairies arched their way down towards the ground, hiding in the trees as they watched the lone traveller trying to start a fire. From a branch, the tiny amethyst Demon lifted her mirror to her eye line, placing it over the traveller. "Show me his name."

The glass glowed a little and both sisters leant in to see what was written. They gasped. "Sesshomaru!"

"Who's there!" The man had stood up and drawn a sword. "Show yourself!"

"Sesshomaru, we're up here!"

The man pulled down his hood, the silver of his hair glowing in the dying sunlight. He looked all around him. "Who are you?"

Angel rolled her eyes a little. "Look, we know it's been a while but don't you recognise my voice?"

His eyes narrowed, his sword lowering. "Angel?"

"Yeah."

"And me."

"Demon? Where are you two?"

"Ok, we'll show you but… don't freak out, please?" They looked at each other then hovered over towards him, staying a good distance away from him. "We're here."

He looked at the two figures, hovering before his face. They looked more like dragonflies than the two women he knew. Sesshomaru frowned. "You… you're…"

"We're fairies." Demon finished for him, tying not to laugh as she transformed and he backed away in fright. She smiled softly. "Nice to see you again."

Angel followed her lead, changing back into her other form. "Hello Sesshomaru."

The prince swallowed. "You…" his mind went back and he lifted the sword. "Did you two have anything to do with Rin's kidnap?"

"Kidnap? We saved her!"

"So you _do_ have something to do with it! Where is she?!"

"We don't know Sesshomaru! We honestly don't know. We've been looking for her."

Thinking over his words, Demon frowned. "Why did you say _kidnap_?"

"That's what Naraku said, that you two kidnapped Rin."

Angel paled. "Naraku is still at the castle?"

"Yes. He's a friend of the queen."

The emerald eyed fairy sat on the ground suddenly. "He's not her friend, he's her father."

"Impossible, he couldn't have been much older than I am. The queen is far older than him."

"Naraku is like us, a fairy, but he's an evil one. Or a fallen as we would call them. But that means he can live for thousands of years and never age. Naraku is pure evil Sesshomaru, don't believe a word he tells you."

Demon nodded. "You see, about… a thousand years ago, he was a fairy clan leader… a good one at that. One day a group of travelling performers humans came into his village and one of them was a woman who captured his heart."

"The story goes that he used everything within his power to seduce her but she wasn't interested and turned to leave."

"So he turned to a darker power… a power he couldn't control. It took out his heart, leaving him just an empty shell of pure evil."

"He took his revenge on the woman, her travelling companions and the whole of his village. Over three hundred fairy lives and seventeen humans were killed that day."

"The other clan leaders managed to corner him but it is against our laws to harm another living creature. So they used their powers to take his wings and trap his powers, forcing him to live as a human."

The sister hung her head, covering her eyes. "He must have found a way to regain some of his power."

The prince stood and listened to their story. "What has Rin got to do with this?"

"Naraku tried to kill her."

"We did the only thing we could… we sent her away."

"But the spell went wrong…"

"And…" They stopped, hanging their heads.

Sesshomaru sat and leant on a tree, thinking. "So Rin… is alive?"

"Oh yes! She's alive and well… somewhere safe, that we know. But… we don't know exactly where."

"Well, we know it's to the east of here." Angel added, pulling out the silver and gold wand. "Our mother made this from our rings, it will point towards Rin."

"So… she's to the east of here?"

"Yes."

His eyes moved between the two, trying not to stare at the wings that came from their backs. "Will you help me find her?"

The sisters glanced at each other. "Sesshomaru, we cover more ground by flying. To keep going back and forth waiting for you…"

"She's my fiancée. I will find her. And if you won't help me I'll carry on alone."

"Now wait a minute!" Angel yelled, standing up. "We had no idea you were looking for her as well."

"Yeah, if we had, we would have travelled with you from the start."

"So… you're going to help me?"

"Of course. It will slow us down but between us, we'll find her."

He gave them a smile normally reserved for Rin and nodded.


	25. Chapter 25

Naloria hummed a little as she placed her newest purchase in the window, gently tapping one of the twelve crystals and admiring the strange reaction and sounds from the others. She smiled sadly at the sound. It sounded just like Rin when she sang, soft and sweet. Sitting by the window, the queen looked around the empty room, thinking back. The whole palace was silent now. There was never any sound. No song, no laughter, no fun or life. Just silence left by her stepdaughter and her ladies in waiting. She'd always feared Rin leaving, of being left alone again but she'd never thought it would happen like this. At least if Rin had married, she would have been able to stay or visit her.

Sighing again, the queen looked at her reaction. She'd always known her father was a fairy but the thought that Angel and Demon were as _well_. All these years, those two had been fairies. They had always been odd but…

She smiled; Angel and Demon made Rin come alive. Maybe that was why.

The chime above her head made a small tinkle of sound and glowed, twisting on its pivot. A second later, the door to her study opened and a man walked in. "Naloria, has there been any news?"

His daughter stood from the window and stared at him. "Father, it is customary to _knock_ before entering someone's room."

"Spare me. Has there been any news? Has there been news about the princess?" he walked over to her and stared into her eyes. "We need to find her and kill her, before those two flutter brains find her. Or worse, that prince."

The queen stared at him then turned away. "No, there has been no news."

"Well, try harder. Put a bounty on Angel and Demon. Declare war on…" he stopped, his eyes trapped on the crystal charm by the window. "What is that?"

His daughter turned to look back at him and what he was looking at. "Oh. They are the latest trend among the people. They come from a far off land and it's said that the crystals hold powers. This one, I was told, is a protective charm."

Her father stared at the chime for a little longer then reached up and yanked the chime down, sending the crystals banging against each other, their song loud and fast. As they fell still, Naraku touched a yellow gem, causing the others to glow in the same way. He smiled a little more. "These gems are from the cave of crystals. It's a legendary, powerful and ancient location." He dropped it to the gems to a table. "If I could find it… follow these chimes back to their source… then I could find the cave… and regain my power." His eyes turned quickly to the confused queen. "Where did you get them?"


	26. Chapter 26

The fallen fairy set off that very day, finding the merchant who sold his daughter the chime, _convincing_ him to take him back to where he brought them. Back tracking the trade lines, Naraku crossed lands, sailed an ocean and travelled across another land, coming to the source. He was surprised such a small village could be the cause of his search, somewhere so simple, was so close to the greatest source of power his kind had.

But this was the source of the crystals and the cave was close by.

As kindly as he could, he asked a merchant about the chimes, trying to find who was reasonable.

The man's eyes widened. "Oh… you mean little Rin." He turned and pointed at the town square. "She sets up her stand next to the fountain every market day. You'll have to wait three days if you want to see her."

Naraku blinked. _Rin? She's __**here**__? _He went to the inn and for the next three days, researched and waited. Finally market day arrived and he went to the fountain to meet the woman selling the chimes. His eyes scanned the market, observing as a woman lay out a large woollen blanket and began to place chimes on stands, showing off their beauty and letting them sing in the wind. Naraku was no longer interested in the crystals. His eyes were locked on the woman.

Yes, she looked older and tired. Yes, her skin was darker from the sun. Yes, her hands were worn and blistered from work. Yes, she wore clothes of another country.

But it was her. It was Princess Rin Moren of Granundia. The threat to his daughter and his power.

He glared at her then backed away from the square. Rin made things both complicated and easier for himself.

He could follow her, find the cave, take its powers and get rid of the princess all at the same time.

But he couldn't 'get rid' of her just yet. She was in the open, clear to everyone and very popular, judging from the people crowding around her. If she dropped down dead suddenly and so openly, people would be suspicious and ask questions. He'd spent three days in town asking about her. People would realise he was responsible and punish him.

No, he would wait. He would see where she was living and strike there, where no one would know. Positioning himself so he could always see her, he sat and waited and watched. If she saw him, she made no indication or showed fear towards him. He shrugged at the thought. _Of course, she only saw me for a few seconds, in the night. She probably didn't see my face. _

The day passed and she sold all of her chimes quickly, out of stock not long after noon so she packed up and walked out of the town. Naraku followed her carefully as she went into a forest, making him grin. This was just too easy! She lived in the forest; they would blame her death on a demon or monster.

She was just ahead of him.

He drew his dagger and ran forward to stab her in the back.

"Yo Rin!"

He staggered backwards quickly behind a tree, cursing in his mind, hoping whoever had called out to her hadn't seen him. Carefully he leant around the tree and looked over. _Who the hell is he? _He looked a little closer. _He could be Sesshomaru's brother. _

"Hey InuYasha. Good day at the mine?"

"Yeah. Good day at market?"

"Sold out by noon and got some orders. Are you sure we'll be able to…"

Naraku hissed to himself as they moved out of his hearing. He watched as they walked side by side down a path. Soon they were out of sight but he could see their tracks and moved to follow them.

Suddenly he bounced about three meters into a tree, knocking the breath out of him. The fallen frowned at the forest, standing up and holding out his hand as he went closer, tightly watching the trees, looking for what had attacked him. Slowly he reached out until his hand hit the solid surface, a dark glow covering the air around him, revealing a dome of light, reaching high into the sky and coating some of the trees.

He frowned deeper, pressing on the barrier. "Very clever. It can sense the darkness in me…" he mused allowed then turned away. _Clearly the cave is inside this barrier. That will slow my plan a little… but will not stopping me dealing with the princess. _He smiled and head back towards the town, staying in the inn.

He sat in his room, waiting for the next market day. He thought and planned.

_How to deal with the princess? After all the trouble she had caused me, she deserves a special type of death._

Three days later he had a plan and put it into action.

He went to a shop and brought the cheapest outfit he could of the cheapest fabric. Then he brought some white paint and finally he brought some strawberries.

The next day he placed his new clothes in the inn stables.

The day after he combed his hair with the paint.

On the day of the market, he had the sweet strawberries for breakfast. It didn't take ten minutes before the allergic reaction took place, bringing out ghastly sores, horrid spots and a thick rash to appear on his face and skin. The reaction itched like nothing else but no one would recognise him for the disguise.

As the town buzzed around the market, he made his way to the church graveyard where a large barren apple tree stood behind a grave, dead, abandoned and neglected for years. The man grinned as he placed both hands on the trunk. "Seed of life, fruit of death. Take the poison to still the heart and break the soul. Gift me with a way to end my enemy's life."

The tree shook a little under his evil spell. Slowly a new branch began to sneak out from a splintered branch, taking its place. As it reached into the air, buds sprouted into life and became thick green leaves, time flying before the eye as around the green leaves, flower appeared in the middle. The flower popped in on itself and began to form the fruit, swelling and ripening from green to a red and yellow fruit.

Naraku smiled as it dropped into his open hand.

The plant died quickly, the leafs shivering up and drying out, dropping to the ground.

The man stared at the fruit then nodded. "One bite, dear princess… and you will never open your eyes again." He smiled. "Not even those flutter brain friends of your will be able to save you."

He put the fruit in his pocket and headed to the market, confident in his disguise and plans. He soon spotted Rin, talking to a customer, sat on the fountain like the week before. He waited until she was alone then walked over to her.

"Hello sweet lady." He wheezed.

The princess looked at him and his horrid scarred face and trying not to gag on the smell coming from his clothes. She smiled. "Hello sir."

"Tell me, are these the crystals I've heard about? The ones that I've been told will help a man heal?"

She nodded and reached out for a dark blood red crystal before her. "Don't be fooled by its appearance. Sleep with this under your head and it will help heal your wounds."

Naraku nodded as he took it from her hands. "Tell me, I don't have any money… but… would a beautiful young woman like yourself be willing to trade?"

Placing the gem back in her hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the poison apple. "I found this the other day, I was going to have it for my dinner but if this crystal will help cure me… I will happily go hungry."

"Oh no sir, I can't take your food. Please, you can have it for free."

He bit his lip. _Of course she'd be charitable…_ "Please, pretty lady, I would feel wrong in taking it. I will find more food, I have a friend in this village, and he will feed me tonight. Take the apple my dear."

She smiled a little more and nodded once. "Very well sir, if that's your wish." She passed him the gem again and took the apple.

With a nod, he took the crystal and walked away, keeping a distance as he watched her. She didn't touch the food, keeping it by her side until she ran out of things to sell, packed up and took it away, beyond the barrier.

He really smiled at that.

No one would know what happened to her and even if they did, that silver haired bastard would probably get the blame! Now all he had to do was find the way past the barrier.


	27. Chapter 27

Arriving at the tree, Rin called out for Kagome and Sango but there was no reply apart from the soft meow of Kirara. "Hello Kirara. Where is everyone? Has something happened at the mine?"

"Meow."

Rin chuckled as she climbed down stairs. "Well, I need a drink. And…" she reached into her bag, pulling out the apple the poor man had given her. She cringed a little. That face was stuck in her mind. _Poor man… I feel so wrong taking his food…_

She blinked away from the fruit and down at the two tailed cat. Her whole body was tense and she appeared to be shaking, a hissing snarl coming from her mouth.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Rin asked as the cat hissed. She followed her gaze to the apple in her hand. "It's only an apple." She chuckled but it turned into a heavy sigh, reaching over the table to a knife and plate, cutting the apple in half and continued to take the core out as Kagome had taught her. Once completed, she sliced it into several small thin slivers, enough for all seven of them to have several bites. Licking her lips, she picked up one of the bits. It smelt and looked so lovely.

She held one slice in her finger tips, vowing she wouldn't have an extra one later and popped it into her mouth, ignoring Kirara's hiss from her feet.

The crisp crunch echoed in her ears and her tongue watered at the taste. Swallowing, she licked her lips. It was so sweet. She turned to take another slice when her mouth went numb and her eyes blurred at the edges. She managed to steady herself on the roots, her head spinning in a strange, disorienting pain.

Her breathing was laboured suddenly and she felt cold. "Oh Kirara, I… I don't feel very… very well." She held her chest suddenly as it burnt.

The cat whined in fear just as the woman fell backwards onto the floor, not making an attempt to control the fall.

Fear gripping her, the cat ran over and stood on her arm, looking at Rin as she fell still. She meowed and meowed then heard something upstairs, hurrying up to Kagome as Sango and the others helped Miroku inside as he hopped on one foot, the others laughing at him for falling over.

Once he was sat down, Kagome noticed the cat pulling at her skirt with her teeth. Kagome blinked and looked down at her. "What is it Kirara?" The cat let go and ran over to the stairs, pausing so Kagome could catch up. At the top of the stairs, the black haired woman looked down. "Rin!" She ran as fast as she could down the stairs, skidding to the floor by her feet. "Rin!"

"What is it?"

"What's happened?"

Kagome blinked at the woman, holding her neck. "I… I can't get a pulse!"

The boys ran downstairs and as soon as they got close to the table, both backed away. "Holy shit what is that!"

"It smells horrible!" Koga covered his mouth and nose as he walked over to the table, picking up the plate of now brown apple slices. "It's this thing. It stinks. It smells like…" He sniffed it a little more. His mouth dropped in shock. "Poison."

Kagome gasped, covering her mouth and felt tears began to form in her eyes. She looked down at Rin as she remained still. Stone still.

She didn't breath.

The others shook their heads. Sango shook her head. "You mean… she… she's…"

Kagome looked at the princess and held Rin's neck again. "She's dead."

The group lowered their heads suddenly as Kagome began to move the princess's body so she was lying on her back in a peaceful way.

They stood in silent prayer for a long time before Shippō let out a sniff. "What can we do?"

Kagome looked at the ring on Rin's hand, the one she treasured so much. She reached out and held the cold skin. "We find Sesshomaru."

"Sesshomaru?"

"Her prince. The one she always talks about. We find him. He needs to know."

"How? We have no idea where to find him."

"And none of us can leave the barrier."

She looked up. "Then we destroy the barrier."

"We can't. We tried everything, remember?"

"The crystal can't be destroyed."

"We try again. We don't stop until it's done." She stood and fixed her eyes on the group. "We will find Sesshomaru."

"What do about Rin?" Shippō sobbed from the floor. "We can't just leave her here."

Kagome nodded and thought. "Miroku, do you think you could make a… a…" she swallowed on the word as it choked in her voice. "A coffin… out of one of those large crystals?"

"I… I think so… yes."

"Then get started. We'll lay her to rest here and bring Sesshomaru to her. The rest of us will get to work destroying that crystal. For Rin's sake."


	28. Chapter 28

Demon blinked over at Sesshomaru as he stared at something in his hand. "Hey."

He looked up suddenly, closing his hand. "What?"

"What's that?"

"This?" he opened his hand. "It's just some trinket a woman gave me a year ago." He held it out to her. "She said it would glow when I was close to what I was looking for. I didn't believe it at first but… it started glowing two days ago. It's been growing brighter too."

Demon held out her hand and took the gem. It glowed even brighter in her grip and her eyes widened. "This… this is a locating crystal. They are of our kind and very rare!" Her eyes turned to him. "And this woman… gave it to you?"

"Yes… she had a whole display of them."

"Where?"

"I… I think it was called 'Alduin Par'."

"Forbidden forest. _The_ forbidden forest. The one near the cave of crystals. Some human's must be mining them."

"It's more than that sister." Angel said as she came closer, walking over to Demon and holding the crystal in her hands. Her eyes glowed brighter before fading and she smiled. "Rin has touched this very stone."

Both Sesshomaru and Demon gasped in amazement. "Are… are you sure, sister?"

"Her pure heart still liggers in it. I can feel it."

"Then… then Rin is at Alduin Par!"

The sister smiled but then noticed the amusement on the prince's face. "Wh…what's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"I met her."

"What?"

"Rin. I dismissed it at the time. She looked different but… so similar. It must have been her." He put his head in his hands. "She… she was the one who gave me the gem."

"Then she is at Alduin Par!" Angel laughed, standing up. "Come on! Let's go get her!"

"Alduin Par is weeks from here."

Angel grinned. "Not for a fairy."

Sesshomaru's mouth twitched. "Angel, I'm not a fairy."

The two sisters smiled darkly.


	29. Chapter 29

InuYasha groaned as he sat down by the baker. _Man, if I knew people were going to stare at me, I would have stayed in barrier. _He looked up at the sky to avoid the gawping eyes. _How the hell are we even going to find this Sesshomaru? He… he could be anywhere. _He lowered his eyes and locked his hands together. _But I will find him… for Rin. _

Someone laughed at him and he looked up at them, staring coldly to make them walk on. _What is taking this baker so long? It's not __**that**__ big an order. _

He looked up over the market to the fountain. Two people, women, were stood, staring at him, both wearing hooded capes but he could tell one was blonde and the other ebony. They kept their eyes on him, staring, pointing and whispering.

The man frowned. Enough was enough!

Quickly, he stood and ran over, catching them as they tried to escape. He grabbed their arms tightly and pulled them back. "Yes, my hair's silver! Get the hell over it and stop laughing at me!"

The women screeched a little but their hoods fell down as he shook them, giving him a full blast of their scent. "Holy shit…" he swore, backing up and letting them go. "You two are fairies!"

"Please." The blonde hissed, pulling her hood back up. "Don't go shouting about it. And we weren't _laughing_ at you. We were talking."

"Why the hell?"

"You just remind us of someone."

"Who?"

"With your eyes as well… you could be brothers. It's just like Sesshomaru's."

"Sesshomaru!" InuYasha gasped, not believing his luck. "You… you two know Sesshomaru?"

"Yes, he's over there, asking about Rin."

Double luck. "You know Rin as well!"

"Yes."

He frowned a little, looking over them. _Gem eyes, contrast hair, fairy…_. "Are you Angel and Demon by any chance?

"Yes… how did you know that?"

"Rin is always talking about you." He swallowed and stopped. **_Is_**_… I should have said __**was**__._

The two sisters glanced at each other. "Can you take us to her?"

The half demon lowered his head. "Yes… yes but… it's… it's not good."

"Why?"

"She… she… she died. Three days ago."

The two gasped, covering their mouths. "No."

"What… what happened?"

"Some… someone poisoned her. We don't know who or why but…." He swallowed and lifted his head. "I'll take you to her. We… we made a coffin for her. It's very beautiful and peaceful. We were planning on going out, looking for Sesshomaru once we had supplies." He looked around suddenly. "So where is this guy?"

Angel lifted her hand as she pointed behind him, tears flowing down her face. Turning, InuYasha looked behind him. "Holly crap! You really _could_ be my brother!"

The man stood behind him was cold and blank. "Rin. Take me to her." His eyes narrowed a little. "At once."

The other silver haired man nodded once, realising this was no time or place to make jokes or comment on their apparent relationship. He turned, abandoning the baker and hurrying in the forest, the three behind him.

It didn't take long for the two possible brothers and two fairies arrived at the large tree and the people waiting, all of them saddened and down faced. One looked up as they approached. "Hey, InuYasha, what took you so long?" The speaker blinked. "Oh my god…"

The man nodded. "Yeah, this is Sesshomaru, Angel and Demon."

Koga huffed a little. "Well that makes things easier."

The ice in the glances froze him to the spot.

Kagome walked over to the prince and fought to hold herself together. "It's good to meet you Sesshomaru."

"Rin. Where is she?"

"We'll take you to her."

With a nod, the group began to walk into the forest, down a worn path before leaving it and came to a small flowery cove. The prince looked over it. Flowers covered the place and a large tree shaded a large transparent crystal.

Inside, he could see the form of his love, lying peacefully on her back, her hands lifted to her chest and her hair loose around her shoulders and framing her face with white flowers.

He looked at her as she rested in the tomb then looked over it, moving his hands to lift the top off.

The others just stood behind him as he knelt by her side, stroking her face gently. He bit his tongue as he looked at her face.

He'd lost her.

He felt his heart breaking.

Tears even threatened to fall, clouding his vision.

He sighed gently as he looked at her. "Rin."

With a gently sigh, he placed a hand on the crystal and leant over her.

Carefully, as softly as he could, he leant on her lips.

She was so cold.

He could feel the ice locking back around his heart. Her warmth was gone. Gone from him and the world. With a deep sigh he looked at her sleeping face. "I love you." He looked at her hand and noticed the ring as it sat on her finger. He smiled softly and held her hand, closing his eyes.

Behind him, Angel lowered her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I… I really hoped…"

"I know." Her sister nodded, holding her hand. "I hoped as well."

"What?" Kagome asked, over hearing them. "Hoped what?"

Demon looked up at her. "Not long before Rin was taken from us… we made her eat a special plant. A branch of the home tree of our clan. It would protect her. It would protect her from a fallen's power."

Angel lifted her head as tears fell. "Our clan is the clan of love. And love is the spark to make our powers work."

"I… I hoped… when Sesshomaru kissing her… confirming his love… it would cause the magic to purify the poison."

"But only if it was Naraku who poisoned her."

The group fell silent. Secretly they all hoped the two fairies could have saved her. Now that too was empty.

Over by the tomb, Prince Sesshomaru looked at his dead fiancée, holding her hand tight and hoping, _praying_ with all his heart that this was a dream. That he would wake up in the forest, travel here and find her, waiting for him, alive and happy.

He would put her on a horse and lead her to his land, he'd introduce her to his father and have a massive wedding with lots of dancing and sweet foods that she loved… he'd even allow these strange people who'd looked after her to come as well. Well, he might not allow that strange silver haired one.

He sighed again and looked at her.

Dead…

This was no dream.

.

.

.

His love was dead.

.

.

.

His life was dead.

With a blink, he leant over her again, kissing her one last time, closing his eyes as he did and allowed one tear to roll down his cheek and land on her face. Running a hand back over her cheek, he sighed and stood, turning his back on her.

He took a few steps… then stopped.

Everyone before him was staring, eyes wide behind him.

He turned back.

The crystal Rin was lying in was glowing brightly.

Angel and Demon's eyes shone for a second and they held their breath.

As the glow faded, they all stared at the body.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The breath filled them all.

.

.

.

It shook the very earth.

.

.

Rin sat up slowly, panting for breath. Her face turned to the side. And her eyes locked on his. "S…Sesshomaru?"

Not caring who saw, he ran back to her, grabbing her in his arms and holding her as close as he could. "Rin."

Angel and Demon started to run over but Kagome grabbed them by the hair. "Oh no you don't." She hissed.

Rin and Sesshomaru stared at each other for a moment then leant into each other, lips pressed hard against each other.

The prince held his princes tight, staring into her eyes. "I… I never thought I would see you again."

"Sesshomaru. I always knew you'd find me."

"Rin, I will never leave you again."

She hugged him again, feeling his hands wrap around her neck, his head in her hair.

After a minute, they stepped back, smiling with joy and Kagome let go of the two sisters and they ran forward. Rin welcomed them into her arms and hugged them both tightly, listening to them apologise and sob into her ears.

Then…


	30. Chapter 30

Kagome screamed, blood curling and high pitched, pointing into the trees.

The group turned quickly and looked into the trees. A dark red pair of eyes stared at them, bright snarling teeth before them. Slowly it stepped forward, towering over them, brushing the top of the trees.

It stepped out, four long clawed legs with dark purple scales up the outside of the legs and down the long neck, under the belly and down the tail. The body was dark blue, light blue markings down the spine, legs and across the eyes. Two large thick membrane wings came out of the back, reaching up into the sky.

There was only one word to describe this creature...


	31. Chapter 31

A dragon.


	32. Chapter 32

The beast grinned at them. "Finally. Finally… I have absorbed the power I need to finally take my true form…. And deal with you **trouble** makers!" He grinned a little more, rearing its head back and opened his mouth.

Demon screamed, grabbing Rin and pulling her out of the way. "Run! Everyone! Run!"

The group ran just as a long shot of dark purple fire erupted from the beast, burning the grass and setting the trees on fire. As the dragon moved, snapping at the prince and princess as they ran into the trees.

For a while they just ran, the trees behind them catching alight from the dragon's breath. After a while, the prince looked at the dark haired woman panting by his side. "Look after Rin."

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take care of that beast."

"Sesshomaru… wait."

He turned to see Angel and Demon hovering over his shoulder in their fairy forms. "What is it?"

"That dragon is Naraku. He has absorbed the power of the crystal cave… he won't be easy to defeat."

"I have fought dragons before."

"But it won't be easy to defeat him."

The prince drew his blade to the fairies. "I will defeat it."

"As will I." The other silver haired man said, appearing from the trees with the rest of the group. "That beast is destroying our home and was the one to harm Rin." He drew a blade from his belt. "It will die. I'll see to that."

The fairies looked at each other then at the two. As the glow of the fires grew brighter and they heard the roar of the beast trying to find them, they nodded. "Hold out your blades, crossing them."

The two did as asked, the metal ringing as they did.

Angel and Demon lay their tiny hands on the blades, closing their eyes as they did.

_"Earth and man, to protect those they love…"_

_"Grant them swords of to bring a fallen death."_

_"Protect them…"_

_"As they have those to protect."_

The blades began to shine, growing brighter and stronger. As the glow worked its way down to the handle, Sesshomaru's began to glow a deep green; the metal of the hilt changed into gold, the glow fading into a large emerald in the middle.

InuYasha's glowed bright purple, the metal changed to silver and a stone of amethyst appeared.

As the glows faded, an inscription formed on both. It read on both_; To protect and love_.

They smiled at the blades and looked at the fairies. "They will protect you."

"But you will have work as one."

The two nodded. Sesshomaru looked at the group behind him. "Angel, Demon, can you protect them?"

"Yes. We will keep them safe."

"But you will have to destroy Naraku on your own."

Before anymore could be said, the ground under them shook and the trees burst into flames, the cause coming from before them.

Naraku chuckled from the sky, watching the group scream and flee.

"Everyone! Run!"

"This way!"

The group fled into the deeper trees, running from the flames.

Miroku lead the way as they ran in the trees, heading to a large cliff face and a large cave at the base inside it. Angel and Demon flew to it. "Hurry, inside!"

The group ran in just as the trees burst into flames, hemming them in. The two armed men stood to the back, watching the sky and grounds, swords raised as the others went deeper.

The prince swallowed as he heard Rin asking for him.

"I'll be fine Rin, stay in there!"

"You too Kagome. And Koga, if anything happens to her, I will kill ya!"

"InuYasha…"

"Sesshomaru!"

"LOOK OUT!"

The two jumped out the way just in time as the beast appeared, crashing down in the earth and sending dirt into the air. It didn't wait a second, swinging his tail to slash at the two. "Aha!" it laughed as they dodged. "Do you really think you have a chance against me?"

"Shut up you great lizard."

"I won't forgive you for what you did to Rin."

Naraku laughed then pulled back his head, letting out another line of fire but the two split up and ran towards him. Sesshomaru was swatted away with the tail but InuYasha got close enough to the leg for a hit.

His enchanted sword glanced off the scales of the underbelly before he was thrown back by the claws, holding his shoulder slightly. The prince ran over and pulled him by the arm away from another stream of fire. "Idiot. Don't you know dragon hides are tougher than steel?"

"Well excuse me, prince, I don't fight dragons all the time."

"I've taken down three and they all have the same weakness." He jumped out of the way, InuYasha running backwards himself into the trees and standing behind one as the fire shot past them.

Shielding his eyes from the bright fire, InuYasha stared over at the prince. "Want to share?"

"The wings. Follow my lead. Remember, we have to work together."

Getting his breath back, the outcast lifted his sword. With a nod they ran out from the trees and towards Naraku, Sesshomaru leading the way, his eyes narrow.

He avoiding a swing of the tail and his claw, the snap of the beast's mouth and managed to get beside him.

With a mighty leap, the prince swung at the underside of the membrane, slicing easily in the thin skin.

The dragon howled in agony as thick black blood spurted from the wound.

He howled again as the other man cut his wing as well.

He growled, folding the wounded wing into his body. "You will pay for that you pathetic humans!"

"Got news for you fire breath…" The wild outcast screamed, running up from behind, sword raised high. "I'm half demon." he swung at Naraku, cutting deep into the wing at the joint, making the beast rear up in pain but in doing so threw the half demon to a tree in a painful scream.

Sesshomaru ran to him. "You hurt?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"We need to do the other wing. It will weaken it."

InuYasha wiped his cut lip on his sleeve, nodding as he gripped the hilt tighter.

The same tactic didn't work a second time and they had to peel off away from the claws.

Naraku growled, blazing his teeth. "Maybe this will make you think twice." He turned his head towards the cliff face, looking at the cave.

The two widened their eyes, screaming for the woman they loved at the same time but Naraku opened his mouth, fire blazing into the cave, shooting into the darkness to where the group was hiding.

The screams were heard over the roar of flames.

As he his head pulled back and licked his lips with a forked tongue, his red eyes landed on the two. "How could you think you had a chance of defeating me? I am the most powerful fairy there has ever been." He laughed a little. "Did you think those swords… from pathetic fairies would stop me?"

Sesshomaru gripped his golden blade a little tighter. "InuYasha."

Determination clear, the other nodded. "I'm with you, brother."

They charged forward together, straight towards the beast, swords lifted, screaming out as they ran. Naraku smiled at their foolish suicidal attempt. He pulled his head back and stretched out his neck, fire shooting at the two.

But they jumped, together, swords high and aiming at the same point.

The gems on the hilts glowed, coating the blades in magic.

With a swift slice, the blades cut through the beast's neck, severing it into two parts, the head and the body that thudded to the ground, the head falling a little further from the rest of him.

As the glows retreated, the two panted from the battle then shared a mental thought, running toward the cave. The rock and plant life around it were black with soot and wisps of smoke smouldered from the insides.

"Rin! Angel! Demon!"

"Kagome! Sango! Shippō! Miroku!"

There was no sound so they ran inside, the smells of smoke and fire thick in the air. It wasn't far into the cave that they found them.

.

.

.

.

Alive.

.

.

Angel, Demon, Kagome and Miroku were stood in a line, the others behind them, a shield of white light protecting them, the ground behind the barrier untouched by the fire.

As the four lowered their hands, the two men ran to the women, Rin grabbing Sesshomaru and Kagome grabbing InuYasha.

The two couples stared at each other for a while then InuYasha pulled Kagome in for a very passionate kiss while Sesshomaru held his princess for a quick light one.

Sango turned her eyes to Miroku who was smiling at her.

She gave him a soft smile then held his hand as it reached for her hip.

Angel and Demon sighed loudly, Demon doubling over to catch her breath. "Wow, I haven't used that much energy in a long time."

"I know." Angel panted. "Woo."

Ignorant of the pain of her two friends, Rin lifted her hand to his face, holding it gently. "Sesshomaru…"

He smiled a little and held her hand before looking at the eight around them. "All of you, you will return with us to Granundia."

"Kagome, I'd be honoured if you were there for our wedding."

"And you, InuYasha, might want to meet my father…" he looked over the man again. "The resemblance is too good for chance."

The group laughed.

All apart from InuYasha. "Fuck, I don't want to be some prince."


	33. Chapter 33

"Announcing Her Royal Highness, the Queen Mother, Naloria Fay and His Royal Highness Inutaisho Taisho."

Hand in hand, the two older royals walked between the parting of people, Naloria dressed in gold while the King wore green and blue. At the end of the parting, they each sat on two large thrones.

"Their Royal Highnesses, Prince InuYasha and Princess Kagome."

Kagome smiled and held on tight as she too walked down the parting. She gripped InuYasha's arm tighter and looked over at him as he frowned a little. "You look so handsome."

"Keh, I still can't believe it… my old man's a king."

"The crown sure looks nice on you."

Touching the silver ring on his head, the man nodded. "Yeah… but I hate these new clothes."

Kagome smiled at her long white and red wedding dress. "I love mine."

"You do look good."

Naloria frowned as they stood by her side. "InuYasha, Kagome, be quite."

The two newly wed royals smiled and looked over at their friends as they stood in the crowds, Angel and Demon among them.

The announcer at the front of the hall, lifted his head a little higher. "And announcing, their royal highnesses… King Sesshomaru Taisho and his bride, Queen Rin Taisho."

The whole congregation turned to look at the entrance as the other newlyweds came into view. The people smiled at them, bowing as they walked down the line.

The queen sobbed a little while in the crowds; Angel discreetly looked to her mirror and smiled. With her father dead, the queen was now human and allowed the fairies free access to her heart. Pure and free after a long time imprisoned. She had never wanted to harm Rin.

After bowing to their elders, the two married couples moved to stand on either side of the throne before the king and dowager Queen sat down then the others took their seats.

There was a pause before one man lifted his head. "Long live the king! Long live the queen!"

"Long live the king! Long live the queen! Long live the king! Long live the queen! Long live the king! Long live the queen! Long live the king! Long live the queen! Long live the king!"

Rin grinned and gripped his hand as the music started, pulling her new husband to dance, followed by her new sister-in-law.

At the king smiled a little more and leant towards the queen, watching the couples dance. "I came here to gain a daughter… I gained two and a son."

"I'm certain they will live long and happy lived together."

And they did.

InuYasha, as the younger, took control of Eulanul with Miroku and Koga as his royal advisors and Sango as Kagome's lady in waiting.

Sesshomaru, as the elder, took control of Granundia with Angel and Demon as their advisors and friends.

And they all lived,

Happily ever after.

**The End**

**If you want to see any of the outfits or images of the story, Google search silverlunasicata. Or use the link on my profile page but it will take you to my DeviantART accout. **

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Well, Anya Primrose, Effie Alice, Gaga overSessy, IamBatman128, KuruBunbun, Lil Lilypad, squirtlepokemon215, Taria Robotnik, Youkai-Amy, Taraah36, that's it. Finished. **

**.**

**Maybe I will hit my 100 reviews with this one. I really want to hit 100! The big three digits! I mean, ok, I use to get amazed by just 10 reviews… now… now I kinda want the next mark. 100!**

**I REALLY, REALLY WANT A ONE HUNDRED REVIEWS FOR A STORY! **

**Why are people reading but not reviewing? Please? Please, all those of you out there, help me hit the 100!**

**.**

**But once again, a special thank you to DemonsxXxHeart and AngelxXxHeart for becoming two of my characters, Mi Ling Chi, Curiosity- Or n0t and Tani Hunter for helping me with spellings and stuff and... **

**AngelsxXxHeart**

**animeditto**

**Anya Primrose**

**Blue Bunny22**

**Break Your Face Emo**

**CrimsonLaurana**

**cupcakesXGrrr**

**Curiosity- Or n0t**

**daydreamer2014**

**Dcatbob**

**DemonsxXxHeart**

**DreamFuture**

**Fallen Angel Dark Mousy**

**FullMoonSpirit79**

**Gaga overSessy**

**HellVampAlice45**

**imprincesstori2**

**jenners-18**

**Jolie luv**

**Kateyeo**

**lala423**

**LittleMsLove**

**lovely123**

**LucifersAngel23**

**Mangagirl4**

**Meggielvsu**

**Mi Ling Chi**

**newbie2649**

**Suki Kana**

**Sup3r Sailor Androm3da**

**Superblueowl**

**tanakaL**

**Tani Hunter**

**Taraline**

**Taria Robotnik**

**Unseeing-Alice**

**Youkai-Amy**

**Thanks. And keep an eye out for the next story! Might be a while but I will try not to disappoint.**


	34. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer;**

**Story lady 35 would like to state that although traditionally dragons are seen as a 'evil and blood thirsty' creatures but there are evil and blood thirsty people as well as kind and gentle people, there are kind and wonderful dragons.**

**Do not dismiss dragons as evil.**

**Story lady does not approve of dragons being painted in these dark lights however in the name of tradition of fairy tales, an evil one had to be created.**

**She simply asks that while some dragons are evil, some humans are as well. They do not that way by breed but by nature. **

**Thank you. **


End file.
